


Chance Encounter

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy night in New York City, Gibbs meets a teenaged Tony DiNozzo and decides he wants to help the boy. G/D father son AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title:Chance Encounter

Author:TaylorGibbs

Pairing:Gibbs,Shannon

Rating:FRT

genre:AU

Spoilers:Hiatus

Summary: On a snowy night in New York City, Gibbs meets a teenaged Tony DiNozzo and decides he wants to help the boy.

Feedback: Any way you want to send it :)

Author Note: Thanks to Anna for the beta. written for the NavyNCISFF holiday challenge.

If there is sufficient interest, I may continue this into a G/D father/son relationship AU, so please tell me if you'd like to see more.

For this story, I have put Tony's birth year as 1974 rather than 1972, which seems cannon. Kelly was born in '82 for the purposes of this story.

Prompts are "Snow", "Fire", "Holidays"

December 20, 1988

He wanted to be anywhere but here, but it was what Shannon and Kelly wanted. They'd had to work with his schedule but he'd managed to get some leave for a few days before the holiday. As a Marine sniper he was on deployments more than ever. The last thing he wanted to do before leaving for places unmentioned was to spend time in New York, but Shannon wanted to give Kelly this weekend and he couldn't say no to his girls. Anyway, Shannon's folks were bankrolling this weekend.

While Shannon's grandparents came from Stillwater, PA, her mother had left many years ago, making her way to Manhattan for college. A romance with one of the Tri-State area's top dentists led to Shannon's silver spoon life as the only child of Sarah and Nathaniel Powers.

He'd wondered how they felt when she came home after a summer in Stillwater to explain that she'd found a Marine, an enlisted man, no less, but they had welcomed him with open arms and when Kelly was born, they were over the moon. Jethro and Shannon had been spending the last six years in DC so that Kelly could have her Christmas at home. Jethro supposed they were owed a visit.

He just hated this stuff….

Nate had been planning to join them for the Radio City Christmas Spectacular, but he'd been called away for some dental emergency for Mayor Koch. So he was stuck here backstage watching Kelly flitting around with the Rockettes and Santa. He was bored and he was hungry but he would not pull Kelly away from what was a red letter day. She took his deployments so hard that he owed her this.

He glanced around the room, wondering if there was anyone else who was as miserable as he was. Ah. There was someone who looked just as bored. He crossed the room, slumping against the wall next to the sullen teen. Kid couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen and he must have just hit a growth spurt because the suit was expensive but didn't fit him well at all.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Gibbs asked. "Doesn't seem much like our scene, does it? Though the legs on those girls…"

The kid looked up and Gibbs was taken by a pair of brilliant green eyes that seemed almost too intense for the young man's features. "Not really, but my dad is a benefactor and my stepmother knows some of the Rockettes."

Gibbs nodded briefly. "Let me guess. They're the power couple over there."

"Yup. I'm Tony, who're you?"

He should have given his name, but instead used the nickname his in-laws had bestowed upon him. "Jay."

"Hey, Jay." Tony extended a hand and Gibbs took it, shaking it firmly. Gibbs took in the short hair and the kid's bearing, concluding he was in military or prep school. The kid fit in much better than he did in this sort of environment. His suit must have cost three times as much as Gibbs' did. A backwoods kid from Stillwater was so out of his element here with all these society types. Even this teen had a hell of a lot more poise.

Gibbs watched the boy checking out the girls, every so often giving a blonde a dreamy smile. "Go over and talk to her."

"No way!" Tony blushed darkly. "What're you doing here?"

"Brought the wife and kid," he said, gesturing to Shannon and Kelly.

Tony nodded. "Nice family," he said and his expression turned wistful. The older couple hadn't once looked at Tony in the time they'd been back here. Gibbs knew the kid was ignored, he'd seen the type before.

Without conscious thought, he squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Think they'll care if you disappear for a while?" Tony's eyes lit up and Gibbs smiled, knowing he'd found a purpose for a couple of hours.

"What do you have in mind?" Tony tried to act casual but Gibbs saw the hunger and eagerness in his eyes. Did _anybody_ pay attention to him?

"It's snowing out," Gibbs explained. "I want a monster hot chocolate and some company. I'm buying. There's that café down the block that has huge hot chocolates. Your folks and my family could meet us there. You want to go ask them?"

Tony bit his lip and shook his head. "They won't care. They just wanted me to make nice here and then they'll see me at the hotel. It's kind of stupid that we're staying in New York City when we live like an hour away, but like my dad says, I get an opinion when I pay the bills."

Gibbs winced. That was harsh but it explained a little of the sadness in the teen's eyes. He crossed the room, kissing Shannon and his mother-in-law on the cheek and tickling Kelly and telling them to take their time, that he'd be at the café. Shannon gave him a curious look but he imagined she was just relieved that he wasn't complaining.

"Come on then, Son." Gibbs' heart clenched when the boy's expression lit up again. Guy like him would love to have another kid—a boy this time—and those people had no idea what they had. Pissed him off.

They walked out into a moderate snowfall, which bathed the city in a golden light even though it wasn't past four yet. The café Gibbs mentioned was world-famous, the thirty-two ounce hot chocolates blending over a dozen powders or something. It was a place for the rich, or at least the well off. And he'd been dying to go ever since Shannon had told him about it.

As they sat at a table right by the roaring fireplace, Gibbs found Tony fidgeting. The coat was clearly too small and constricting. "Deep six the jacket, Tony. Get comfortable." Gibbs unbuttoned his own and then quickly removed it, the heat of the fire chasing away the damp chill of the day.

"So what do you do beside rescuing bored kids?" Tony asked, glancing at the menu and jiggling his leg.

"You know exactly what you're having," Gibbs replied good-naturedly, waving a waitress over. "Two hot chocolates please, the huge ones." He turned back to Tony, giving him a gentle smile. "I'm a US Marine."

"Oh. Hoo Rah and all that. What do you do there?"

He could hardly tell the kid he was a sniper. "I'm a Gunnery Sergeant. I—"

"Oh! Like Clint Eastwood in Heartbreak Ridge, or Emil Foley from An Officer and a Gentleman, or…or, the guys in Full Metal Jacket."

Gibbs gave the teen a smile. "You know your stuff." When their hot chocolates arrived, he took a long sip, groaning as the rich flavors burst over his tongue.

Tony rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his own. "Rhode Island Military Academy, but I'm not a military kinda guy."

Gibbs leaned in closer, studying the boy's eyes. "Why not, Tony? You're intelligent, independent, I bet. You must be a good student, athlete?" Gibbs noticed that the boy was blushing and he squeezed his shoulder gently. He could imagine that the kid didn't get much attention and he found himself wanting to bolster him up.

"I don't take orders real well if I don't respect the person giving them. Gets me into trouble." Tony shrugged, clearly uncomfortable, and played with his oversized mug.

Gibbs understood. It had taken his time at Parris Island for him to fully embrace the military mindset and he was a couple of years older when he signed up. "I know," Gibbs said simply. "A lot of trust to put in someone else. But I think you'd make a good soldier."

Tony beamed at that and Gibbs found himself gesturing to the waitress and getting a sheet of paper and pen from her. He wrote down his number and address as well as his in-laws details and the phone number of the school where Shannon worked.

"What's this?" Tony asked quietly.

"You need me, you contact me, okay? That is a direct order from a commanding officer." He hoped this tactic would work and was pleased when Tony sat up taller.

"Yes, Sir!"

Gibbs was sure this was just a chance encounter, that he and the boy would never see each other again, but he couldn't explain the fierce sense of protectiveness that welled up inside him. He wanted to help this boy find his potential.

"Daddy!" Kelly ran across the café and launched herself into his arms. Gibbs didn't miss the sad look that crossed Tony's face, or the hint of jealousy the boy tried to mask. When the two older women approached, Tony sprang to his feet, pulling their chairs out. Kid had good manners. "Shannon, Mom, Kelly, this is Tony. Tony, my little girl, Kelly, my wife, Shannon, and my mother-in-law, Sarah."

Tony's eyes kept darting to the door as the women made themselves comfortable and Gibbs knew he was losing the boy. "Excuse us," he said softly, standing, scooping up Tony's coat, and leading Tony outside into the gloom of the snowy late afternoon. "I know that look and you do what you have to do. But I'm not going to forget you and I hope you won't forget me. You need anything; you come to me, okay? Hell, if you just want to talk. Call collect, I'll be there."

"But you have…" Tony gestured to the table.

"Yeah, but I have room for you, too," Gibbs insisted. "Something about you, Tony, that makes me want to help you.

It was completely unexpected when Tony grabbed him in a bear hug. "Thank you, Da—

Jay. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Son," he replied, the words tumbling easily off his tongue. When Tony let out a small sob, Gibbs hugged the kid tighter. "Can't make 'em care, Tony. But they don't define you. You define yourself. And I am here for you."

"Why? If they don't care…why you?" Tony asked.

"'Cause I'm a guy who needs someone else to care about and you're a guy who needs to be wanted. Nothing more complicated than that."

"And if I need you, I can call?" The kid sounded so fragile, the hope in his voice so tentative.

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "Sure can. That's a promise and I don't hand 'em out like candy. Take care of yourself, Tony. I'm just a phone call or a train trip away."

Tony nodded, hugging him one last time before trudging away into the snow. Gibbs swore he heard a "Merry Christmas, Dad." when the boy turned. He stayed out there until he started shivering, trying in vain to see Tony's outline in the growing gloom.

"Jethro! Come back inside!" Shannon had come out at some point and was brushing the snow off his shoulders and clasping his arm. "Are you okay?"

He turned to his wife, kissing her cheek. "Yeah…yeah."

"What was that about?" Shannon asked, curious.

"Not quite sure. Kid needed a helping hand and I was here to give it to him."

She gave him a warning look. "Are you taking on a new project, Jethro?"

"No," he insisted, shaking his head. "I'm sure we'll never see him again. He just seemed so alone, Shannon."

She ran a hand over his hair. "And he needed a hero. Jethro, you can't save them all."

"Maybe not, but I'm saving this one."


	2. Chance Encounter Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Four months later

Nathan Powers looked at the young man who was bruised and beaten and sighed heavily. The boy had booked a dental appointment and his receptionist had not turned away the son of controversial business scion Giovanni DiNozzo. Giovanni was a man rumored to have very shady dealings but who seemed to remain above judgment despite it all. Much like John Gotti, he was an institution in New York and the boy, Anthony, was his son and heir apparent

Many teens came for dental appointments on their Easter break so Nate was used to young adults walking into his office alone. Most of these rich kids had little or no parental supervision. It was a darned shame.

Nathan had never expected this though. The boy had been heavily worked over and had shied away when the receptionist and dental assistant had tried to talk to him. He'd repeated that he needed Nathan and Nathan alone. And now that Nathan was here standing in the doorway, the boy was fighting tears, trying to curl around himself, looking more scared than any teenage boy ought to be. He'd never even met the young man and couldn't understand what sort of help he could be.

"Anthony?" he asked quietly. "How can I help you? Can I call the police for you?"

"No!" The boy's bright green eyes went wild. "I just need…someone told me to come to you if I was in trouble."

"Who?" he asked, approaching and pulling a chair closer in slow motions designed to put the boy at ease.

"Jay."

Nathan frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone named Jay. Anthony." He watched as the young man's eyes flicked to a photo of his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter taken this last Christmas. They'd spent the holidays in New York and had posed in Rockefeller Center, Kelly's head thrown back in laughter, Jethro and Shannon smiling brightly.

"Yeah, you do. Jay." Nathan followed the boy's gaze where it was now fixed on the framed photo.

"Jay? You mean the dark haired man in that picture?"

Anthony nodded. "Jay. He told me if I was in trouble to call one of the numbers and since my dad cut me off, I don't have long distance so I had to see you." He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Nathan. It was a small laminated square clearly written by Jethro. "Please don't kick me out. Jay promised… He told me if I ever needed him to call. And that he was only a train trip away." He started choking back tears even though Nate knew he was trying to be under control. "He promised and a Marine's word means a lot."

Nate stroked a hand through the battered boy's hair, wincing as the young man cringed away. "We call him Jethro, Anthony. He's my son-in-law and I'll call him right now. We'll take care of this and make sure you're safe."

The words seemed to break whatever internal struggle the teen was having and a few tears ran down Tony's bruised cheeks.

Gibbs stalked around the house like he was a caged beast. His last deployment had gone badly and he was on medical leave, even though he knew he wanted to be with his men again. A sniper with blurred and sometimes double vision, screwed up depth perception, not to mention the nausea, wasn't any good to anyone and he was forced to slow down until his next medical evaluation in two weeks. Damn concussion, not to mention the other injuries.

He knew he'd come damn close to dying in Colombia, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. And he knew he had to heal, but he didn't want to slow down. What if they wouldn't take him back? He had to build himself back up to a hundred percent.

Shannon and he had argued about him doing woodworking in his workshop but the day he'd missed a step and went crashing to the basement floor had made her decision firm. He couldn't work downstairs, his depth perception was too far off for him to be tackling stairs. He could whittle on the main level if he wanted, but no unsupervised climbing and descending of stairs.

He'd growled as expected but he understood her concerns. What if he'd been carrying Kelly?

But he was unsettled. The early spring weather had allowed him to landscape the heck out of the place, but there was only so much he could do there. He wasn't going to become like Frank next door who worked his lawn with shears. And he wasn't all that domestic. Dinner was simmering in the crock pot and the house was spotless. That was the limit of his domestic abilities.

Shannon and Kelly were at school, their last day before Easter break. Nate and Sarah were coming down tomorrow and staying a few extra days. Kelly was so excited to see her grandparents and had planned bunny-seeking activities. Gibbs had mapped out an Easter Egg hunt for his baby girl and her friend Maddie Tyler but above and beyond that he was ready for a new project. Maybe he and Nate could figure something out.

He was about to jump out of his skin when the phone rang. "Nate?" he asked in surprise as he heard the gruff hello. His father in law never called, leaving the women to discuss their travel plans.

"Jethro, have someone here you need to talk to. Anthony DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs repeated, unable to place the name though it sounded familiar somehow.

"Yeah, teenaged boy. Had a bunch of numbers you gave him. Calls you Jay." Nate looked over at Anthony and lowered his voice. "Someone hurt him, Jethro, beat him severely. You know him?" Nate stalked to the door suddenly, blocking the young man's effort to bolt. "Skittish. Has your phone number and mine."

Anthony?_ Tony_? Gibbs' eyes widened. He had hoped he'd hear from the teenager but he hadn't really expected to. "Yeah, Nate," he replied over the sounds of shuffling. "Put him on, willya."

Tony looked up as the dentist handed him the phone. Things had gotten too intense and he'd tried to run, but the man was standing in front of the door now, the cord from the phone stretching across the room. This was a dumb idea and he was gonna get other people hurt. But he remembered how Jay had made him feel wanted and when the dentist held the phone out, he took it in a sweat-dampened hand.

"Jay?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Hey, Tony. You okay?" Jay's voice was soft and reassuring and Tony felt a couple more tears threatening to leak out.

"Not so much," he whispered. "I um…got kicked out. Beat up. I have nowhere to go, Jay. Nobody… You were the only one I could think of who could help… Help me, Jay? Please?"

He heard Jay suck in a deep breath. "Okay, Tony. Put Nate back on. You stick with him until I can get to you. I'll be there, Son. You have me. I'm gonna come to you and you're gonna be okay."

He was coming? He was really gonna help? Tony sniffled again, coughing as his broken ribs ground against themselves. "Okay."

As soon as Gibbs heard Nate's more measured breathing on the line, he began talking, ramming his fury down by sheer self-control. "I'm heading up there, Nate. I'll get the next US Air shuttle out of National. He can come back with us tomorrow. Can he bunk with you tonight?"

"Of course, Jethro. But are you sure you're healthy enough?" Nate sounded shocked and Gibbs supposed his father in law had never heard him in command mode before.

"I'll be fine, Nate. He's gonna try to run, I can hear it in his voice. No medical attention and no police yet unless he's really bad off but first aid and Sarah's cookies wouldn't hurt. Take care of him for me, Nate. Keep him safe."

"Who is he to you?" Nate's voice held his confusion and suspicion.

"Complicated. I'll explain when I get there. Just keep him safe for me."

Gibbs hung up before Nate could ask any more questions he couldn't answer and scrawled a note to Shannon before he threw a couple of changes of clothes in an overnight bag. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed one of the stuffed animals Kelly liked the least, a black panther. He didn't try to puzzle out his reasoning or feelings right now, he just knew he had to get up to New York and soon.

He couldn't drive, he didn't trust his vision enough, so he took the metro to the National Airport stop and went into the small terminal at the north end. The US Air shuttle had its own boarding gates in this out of the way part of the airport and he was able to get a ticket for the plane that was just leaving.

Ignoring his dizziness, he jogged to the gate and made it onto the plane, slumping in his seat. While he felt he had a purpose in the here and now, the flight and the preps for it had taken a lot out of him.

And it was only just beginning.

Nate's dental assistant could handle the last two cleanings of the day, so he decided to bring Tony home immediately rather than run the risk that the boy might run. The teen had perked up when speaking with Jethro, but Nate wasn't sure if his emotional mood was fleeting or not. Nate dialed Sarah and told her he was bringing a guest over, a young friend of Jethro's and she must have heard something in his voice. She offered to make some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and Nate agreed that would be an excellent idea.

He kept his hand firmly on Tony's shoulder the entire time they made the short walk to his car, but it didn't seem necessary. Tony had settled down after speaking with Jethro, had calmed down and brightened up a bit.

As they made the short drive home, Nate observed the young boy and the way he curled around a stuffed backpack, his only possession. "It's going to be just fine, Tony. Jethro's a good man. I don't know how you know him, but he's a good man and he'll get to the bottom of this. He'll find out what happened and we'll get whoever did this."

"My father did it," Tony whispered and Nate tapped reflexively on the gas before he got the car under control. He reached out to touch the boy, but Tony pulled away, doubling over, protecting his internal organs.

Nate nodded, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. "You will never be hurt under my roof or with Jethro. You understand that, I hope. If I reach out to touch you, I'm just offering comfort, Son. I know you're not able to take it yet, but I hope you won't see it as an aggressive gesture."

"Please don't call me that. Only he can call me that," Tony replied quietly.

"Who?" Nate asked equally as quietly.

"Jay. He's the only one who can call me son. Okay?"

Nate nodded, his confusion and worry growing. Who was this boy to Jethro? "Can I call you Tony?"

"Sure."

Nate pulled to a stop and motioned to his brownstone. "My place. Your father won't have any idea that you're here. You're safe with us."

Tony nodded but didn't say a word and Nate wondered just how nervous the boy was, if he was in a lot more danger than it appeared. Was this a one time thing or even more serious?

"Come on now, Tony. My wife will fawn all over you and feed you. Just let her do so, okay? It'll be therapeutic for you both. Can I take your pack for you?"

"I have it," Tony whispered. "I'm good."

"Okay then…okay." Nate led Tony inside and to the large kitchen that overlooked the private back yard. Sarah was puttering around there; some soup simmering on the stove and a grilled cheese was sizzling in a skillet. A fire was crackling in the living room and Nate knew the house felt warm and inviting.

"Come in, Tony. Relax. You're among friends here. Sarah, this is Tony, a friend of Jethro's."

His wife moved forward, squeezing Tony's hands, not reacting to his bruises and obvious physical and emotional pain wracking the teen. "Thank you," Nate mouthed to his wife.

"Come, Tony. You look hungry. Nathan, go shower and get comfortable. Tony and I will be just fine here."

Tony was basking in his wife's attention and Nate nodded, the stress slowly dissipating. The boy was safe here. He couldn't imagine why the father had battered the boy but with Jethro on the case, Tony would be safe. What this meant for their family was another story entirely and Nate couldn't even begin to imagine what was in store for all of them. The one thing he knew was that Jethro was as loyal a man and a Marine as they came. Jethro had chosen this boy to champion for whatever reason and Tony's life would never be the same. He was safe now. He was family.


	3. Chance Encounter Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shannon let out a peal of laughter as Kelly ran toward the house. Their little girl was so excited for a week off of school. So was Shannon, truth be told. Teaching intensive one on one reading for a city as big as Alexandria was absolutely exhausting. And she was so worried about her husband. Jethro had been badly injured in Central America, even though he brushed off everyone's concern. This would be the first time since he'd been home that the three of them would be able to spend the better part of a week together and Shannon was so looking forward to it. Her parents would be down for the weekend and then were going to visit with some friends. She might even convince them to take Kelly overnight and just pamper her husband.

The weekend would begin in just a few minutes. Jethro should have put her special onion soup roast in the crock-pot and Kelly had a couple of movies she was dying to watch with Daddy. Kelly was such a Daddy's girl. Shannon shook her head, gathering her bag and Kelly's forgotten backpack and following her daughter inside.

"Muddy shoes off, Kel," she called out automatically. Last thing she needed was her rambunctious six year old tracking mud all over the place.

"Mommy?" There was a whine in Kelly's voice now. Was Jethro napping.

"Yes, honey?" Shannon shrugged off her coat and hung it in the hall closet before placing her bag in there. A vacation meant no homework to grade.

"Daddy's not here. Where is Daddy?" Kelly's lower lip started protruding in a pout.

"He isn't?" A frisson of worry snaked its way up Shannon's back. He wouldn't have gone into the basement, would he? "Check upstairs, maybe Daddy is napping."

Shannon moved quickly to the basement stairs and hurried down them, worried that she'd find her husband lying still on the concrete, but he wasn't down there, his tools sitting undisturbed. She made her way back up to the main level and then saw a note attached to the fridge with a Mickey Mouse magnet.

"Emergency. Had to go to New York. I'll stay with Mom and Dad. I'll call when I have more info. I love you, sweetheart. Tell Kelly I'll make it up to her," she read out loud, frowning. The only thing that could have pulled him away was one of his men. She wondered which one had been hurt. The answering machine wasn't flashing but she hit the button anyway.

Something about this didn't make sense though. An injured Marine sent stateside would never be sent to New York City. She bit her lip and dialed Lynn Kiley. Lynn's husband Pat served with Jethro and they had become very friendly. Lynn and Pat were newlyweds and often in contact and she had become one of Shannon's best friends.

Shannon should have expected to get the answering machine and she left a message for Lynn to call her, wondering what exactly was going on. She was tempted to call her parents but she'd wait for now. If Jethro said he'd call when he had more information, he would. Her husband was a stand-up guy and had never disappointed her.

"Mommy? He isn't upstairs either." The whine in Kelly's voice was stronger now.

Shannon took her daughter's hand. "Come on, Kelly. Let's watch some cartoons. Daddy will give us an update as soon as he can." Shannon carefully didn't mention to Kelly that Jethro was hundreds of miles way. Their daughter took his absences far too hard. As she settled Kelly in, Shannon had to hope this was a worthwhile trip and not just Jethro being noble.

The flight was rougher than most, Jethro had spent most of it in the bathroom. Even though he didn't want to deal with it, he knew he wasn't in great shape and this just nailed it. He had a cast-iron stomach, hadn't thrown up in years before this injury.

Once they'd landed, he'd opted to take a cab to Nate and Sarah's place rather than the subway and even then, all the stops and starts had his stomach churning. He stood for a moment on the sidewalk, gathering himself and physically swallowing down his nausea. There was a teenager in there who needed him.

He knocked once before using his key. Nate and Sarah had given him a key a long time ago and there was no point in making them answer the door, especially if they were preoccupied with Tony.

"Dad!" A blur of arms and legs came hurting toward him and Gibbs only had a moment of warning before Tony tumbled into his arms, nearly unbalancing him and sending both of them crashing to the ground. "Jay! You came! I was so scared you wouldn't. I mean you don't know me, not really, and we only met that one time but…"

"Calm down, Tony," Nate said, his tone measured and gentle. Gibbs was happy for the intervention; he was choking down nausea. "Jethro, you don't look so good. Have a seat." He blinked his dizziness away and nodded.

Tony peered at him, the brief flash of exuberance fading. Gibbs focused on the nasty bruises, the eye nearly swollen shut, the lip badly slashed, and he reached out, squeezing Tony's shoulder. "Settle down, Tony. I'm here and we've got time. Just give me a second…"

"Jethro! Dear lord." Sarah moved in, bustling, taking his face in his hands. "Don't you have orders not to travel?"

He started to shake his head and then thought the better of it. "I'm on medical leave, shouldn't drive…"

"Jay, what happened?" Tony's voice was thin and tense now, the hint of panic in his tone. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself for me…"

Gibbs blinked a couple of times until he saw one rather than three teenaged boys. "Got banged up, Tony, but I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," Nate grumbled, steel in his tone. "Sarah, can you warm up some soup for him? Tony, go help her. My son in law and I have to have a little conversation." Sarah turned away but Tony lingered, fidgeting.

Gibbs stroked a hand through the teen's hair, taking in the sheen of tears in his eyes as well as a couple of lacerations he was sure he felt on Tony's scalp. "Go ahead, Tony. It's okay, Son. It's okay…"

Tony blinked and sniffed ones, wiping his swollen nose on the cuff of his shirt. "Yes, sir." But he was still reluctant to turn away.

"I'll be right in, Tony. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Remember what I said about promises."

Tony nodded, backing off and following Sarah into the kitchen. Gibbs turned his head slowly to face Nate, knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Sit your darned fool posterior down, Jethro, and tell me what is going on here. This boy comes to me in this condition looking for you, calling you Jay. He tried to run. Said his father cut him off, and Jethro, he indicated that his father was the one who battered him." Nate ran a hand through his graying hair and gave Jethro a look. "And he called you 'Dad' and you call him 'Son'. Who is he to you and what sort of trouble are you in?"

Gibbs had been expecting questions but he hadn't thought they'd be so rapid fire. He sank onto the couch, trying to gather his thoughts. Anything he said to Nate would sound weak and he knew it, so he settled for the truth.

Gibbs pulled in a long breath, meeting Nate's eyes. "I met him over Christmas up here, backstage at Radio City. He looked lonely and his family was ignoring him so I took him for a hot chocolate. We talked; he really needed a friend. Gave him my numbers, Nate." Gibbs' chin came up a little, a minute sign of defiance.

"And he called and you came up here like you were shot out of a cannon, Jethro. Why?"

Gibbs shrugged, a little frustrated. This part he couldn't explain, wasn't even sure he understood it himself. "There's a connection here. He needs me, Nate. Can't explain it. And he needs me now; he doesn't need to be in there while I'm in here. You saw how he launched himself at me."

Nate gave Gibbs another long look and then nodded, one single jerk of his head signifying that he was willing to let it rest for now. "This conversation is just postponed for now, not shelved entirely." The stern façade cracked and Nathan pulled Gibbs to his feet and into a gentle embrace. "Worry about you, son."

"I know you do," Gibbs replied softly, tightening his arms around Nate. "And just as you care about me even though I'm not blood, I care about that boy in there. Don't know how I can help him right now. Need more information. But know this, Nate, whatever dirtbag laid his fists on that kid will deal with me."

Nate's eyes darkened, his expression turning grim. "Giovanni DiNozzo is a dangerous man, a mobster. If it is his father, Jethro…"

"He'll be dealt with, Nate," Gibbs said in a tone of command. He only hoped he could make good on that promise.


	4. Chance Encounter Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Gibbs gripped his father in law's arms a few extra moments as he got his bearings. For all his tone of command, he was feeling pretty rough after the plane flight and taxi ride and, when the boy had launched himself at him, he'd nearly lost his balance.

"Jethro?" Nate said in a quiet voice. "You're still seeing double, aren't you? You shouldn't have flown up here."

"Had to," Gibbs replied.

Nate shook his head. "No, you didn't. I could have cared for the boy."

"But he trusts me, Nate. He needs me. Surprised he opened up to you like he did."

Nate gave him a very level look. "There are no secrets I need to know about. Correct, Jethro? Nothing in your past…" He jerked his head toward the kitchen.

Gibbs cocked his head slowly, regarding the older man. "Nate, what are you getting at?"

"You were a young teen when you and Shannon met. You didn't have any girlfriends…or…"

Gibbs immediately saw what his father in law was getting at and shook his head as well as he could manage. "No. Absolutely not, Nate. Shannon was my first girlfriend." His first…everything.

Nate nodded, sighing. "I have to ask, Jethro. What do you know of Giovanni DiNozzo?"

Gibbs had heard the name before but it wasn't so familiar he could place it or remember where he'd heard. "Nothing, Nate. Heard the name in passing. Tell me what I need to know."

Nate sighed, staring into Jethro's eyes, and he swore he could read trepidation and nervousness there. "What have you gotten yourself into, Jethro?"

"Nate, cut the dramatics and tell me." Gibbs wasn't usually so short tempered with his father in law, but he wasn't in the mood and Dad was pushing hard. Gibbs understood the reasons why but he didn't have the time and energy.

Nate sighed, stepping back and sinking into his wing chair, reaching for the pipe he rarely smoked and only fiddled with when he was worried or very nervous. A trail of unease settled in Gibbs' stomach, shoving the nausea away. "Jethro, I'm worried. DiNozzo has delusions of being the next Gotti. His stamp is all over Long Island. I don't know what his affiliations are but he has a lot of money, a lot of prestige, and a lot of big hulking associates. Import-export business. You know what that is a code word for."

Gibbs nodded, sighing. "Nate, he looked like a lot of flash and no substance when I saw him at the Christmas show. You sure he's someone to worry about."

"So you saw him?" Nate sounded a little relieved.

"Yeah, he was with some cheap, bleached blonde. They were ignoring the kid completely. Didn't have the look of old money about them." Not like you, Gibbs added silently. Nate came from a family that had been well heeled for generations. Sarah had come from Stillwater but it appeared that she'd moved right into the higher echelons of society and Shannon seemed as at home in a designer gown as she did in a T-shirt and sweats working beside him on the boat.

Nate nodded, steepling his fingers.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Something that Gibbs should have remembered, but his aching head wasn't allowing him to. It was there, almost at the surface before it fluttered away. He knew Nate was giving him a chance to work it out before speaking. Gibbs tried for a few minutes before admitting defeat.

"What am I missing, Nate?"

"Your head that bad?" Nate asked, his voice less stern, more concerned.

"It's…bad." Gibbs hated admitting weakness but Nate was a father in all but blood to him and he knew Nate wouldn't judge him. "Depth perception problems, bad headaches, seeing double, sometimes triple." He paused, not wanting to admit this but knowing he had to. "A couple of blackouts."

Nate stood now, coming close, brushing Gibbs' hair back in a gentle hand. His father in law had a very gentle touch; long elegant fingers that were warm as he gently stroked over the right temple. "Got ya just above here, huh?"

"Yeah. Three times that I remember." It was a credit to Nate's gentle touch that Gibbs didn't wince. Even washing his hair could irritate the area so much he'd become sick.

"Damn lucky it didn't kill ya. Bet they were aiming for the temple."

Gibbs was done with this. He shot Nate his most disarming grin. "I ducked."

Nate shook his head and sighed. "All right. I get it. Conversation over. Just take one thing along, Jethro."

"Yeah?"

"Giovanni DiNozzo is a swarthy, southern Mediterranean Italian. Dark hair and eyes. How did he create that boy in there with sandy brown hair and green eyes."

Gibbs blinked a couple of times._ That_ was what he'd forgotten! The guy had looked olive skinned, inky-colored hair and eyes. "Thanks, Nate. I'll keep that in mind. But now that boy needs me and I made a promise I intend to keep."

Those elegant hands tightened on Gibbs' shoulders now. "Remember your promises to my daughter and grandchild as well."

"Yes, sir," Gibbs replied utterly seriously. Kelly and Shannon were never far from his mind.

"Mommy, where is Daddy? When is he coming back?" Kelly whined. Shannon winced. Her daughter had asked the questions a half dozen times in one viewing of Tom and Jerry. "Did he go away again?"

Shannon didn't have any answers yet but she couldn't avoid her daughter's questions forever.

"I think Daddy's talking with Grandmom and Grandpop," she said instead.

Kelly screwed her face up in a pout. "But he isn't on the phone. He isn't here, Mommy." Kelly spoke with extra patience, as if Shannon didn't understand.

"I know." Shannon sighed. "I think he went up for a quick visit before Grandmom and Grandpop come down tomorrow. He had someone he needed to see in New York."

"Oh," Kelly's lower lip trembled. "I just wanted to know 'cause Maddie's dad is away now and it stinks, Mommy. I miss him."

"I know." Shannon hugged her little girl, wishing Kelly didn't have to get used to Jethro being away. Kelly had taken his injury very hard. Heck, so had she. It had been the first and only time Shannon had begged him to consider retirement, but Jethro was having none of it, was a Marine to the core.

In a gesture meant to comfort them both, Shannon pulled Kelly onto her lap, unbraiding and rebraiding her hair. "How about this, honey? Why don't we call Aunt Lynn and Aunt Jane, and Aunt Annie and Maddie. We can pop some corn and watch some cartoons and I bet Aunt Lynn and Aunt Jane will let you feel their bellies and the babies moving inside."

Kelly's eyes lit up at that and Shannon let out a quiet sigh of relief. Kelly and Maddie were fascinated by the pregnancies of Lynn Kiley and Jane Cameron, and Jethro was quite close with their husbands, Lieutenants Pat Kiley and Dave Cameron. The young wives had adopted each other and they were far enough off base that it didn't matter that Bruce Tyler and Jethro were non-commissioned officers.

"Please, Mommy! I want to have a hen's night. Silly Daddy doesn't know what he's missing!"

Crisis averted. At least the crisis with her child. Jethro's situation remained to be seen.

Jethro walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall in a nonchalant gesture that he knew Sarah saw through but hoped Tony wouldn't.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Sarah asked, crossing the room and looking into his eyes. "You don't look good, Jethro. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he said in an undertone. A grilled cheese was sizzling on the stove and his stomach gave an obedient growl. "Sandwich will be great, and coffee."

"Brewing now." She motioned to the old-fashioner percolator that he swore made the richest brew.

"Thanks." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Can you leave us alone for a bit, Sarah?"

"Of course." She patted his cheek and left. Gibbs took the sandwich off the stove and glanced over at Tony. All the life seemed to have gone out of him since the exuberant welcome. He was sitting at the table, listlessly toying with a cookie, an untouched glass of milk beside the plate overfilled with treats.

Gibbs slid his sandwich on a plate and came closer, snagging Tony's milk and taking a gulp, hand gently stroking over the boy's hair.

"What happened?"

"Got beat up."

"Know that, Tony. I mean, what happened between you running and hugging me to now."

The boy turned sullen eyes on him, eyes even more brilliantly green when framed by the bruises along his face, eyes glistening with a sheen of tears. "She told me not to call you that, 'cause you're not."

Gibbs took a few big bites of the sandwich before answering. "Not what, Tony?"

"My D-dad." The young man's voice wavered, almost breaking. "B-but I want…" He stopped himself, lip trembling as the first fat tear clung to an eyelash for a moment before slipping out.

Gibbs hesitated only a moment before scooting their chairs together. "You need a dad, don't you, Tony? A dad who cares? A dad who doesn't do this? A dad who doesn't work you over like this?" It hadn't been the first time, never was in cases like this.

"Yeah." Tony nodded, one more tear slipping out to run its way down his cheek. "Would you, Jay? Would you be that dad?"

Gibbs didn't hesitate before answering, even though he knew his answer changed everything. "Yup, Tony. I'll be that dad for you."


	5. Chance Encounter Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five

Chapter Five

When Gibbs told Tony he'd be that father for the boy, he'd expected exuberance, much like Tony had given him by launching into his arms earlier. The boy, after all, was a bundle of energy. When Gibbs had met him a few months ago, he'd been almost humming with it.

It was a surprise when Tony only turned in his chair and rested his head against Gibbs' shoulder. His shoulders started shaking then and with a choked cry, Tony let go. This was different from Kelly's temper tantrums, different even than Shannon's adult heartbreak; these were the sounds of a broken child finally releasing his anguish.

And it shattered Gibbs into a thousand pieces.

Tony was fifteen, he remembered them talking about ages on that snowy day. A fifteen year old, halfway between childhood and adulthood. Gibbs knew in his gut that Tony had been an adult in responsibility for a while. Just the way he carried himself with such independence, the way he'd been at a military school…this wasn't a boy given to tears. That would have been beaten or taunted out of him in a military school environment.

And yet he was urgently, eagerly pressed against Gibbs' shoulder crying out his heartahche. It was uncharacteristic of everything he knew about being a teen, about everything he remembered about being a teen. And that worried him.

"It's going to be okay, Tony," he soothed, stroking the young man's hair gently. Without knowing the full rundown of Tony's injuries, he was wary of hurting the boy even more. Though he wanted to tighten his embrace, even pull Tony onto his lap much as he did with Kelly when she was scared or hurt, he knew he couldn't do that. Not yet. There would be a time when he could comfort Tony like they both needed.

_Both needed?_ That was…unexpected. Gibbs knew that a bond had formed with the young man but his thought process was taking him places he didn't anticipate going. Not yet, if ever. It was not a secret that he'd longed for a son, but it hadn't come to pass for him and Shannon. She'd had one miscarriage since Kelly's birth almost seven years ago. And that had been all. They hadn't so much as had a pregnancy scare in the last three years even though her birth control pills were a thing of the past.

Shannon wanted to go in for medical testing but Gibbs was resistant. He didn't want to know if it was bad news. It was better to not know and be casual about the whole thing, hiding his deepest longing from Shannon. She had her hands full with school and Kelly most days anyway.

But he couldn't deny the rightness of this teen boy calling him "Dad" even if it wasn't biological. It went much deeper than that for Gibbs. Something in Tony was calling to him and vice-versa. And he hadn't felt that since a girl in a Stillwater, PA train station had flirted with him all those years ago. Gibbs couldn't work out what it meant right now, just that it felt like Tony was home.

"Dad?" Tony whispered and Gibbs realized his shirt was soaked through with tears. Tony had been sobbing for a while now.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a wimp. Or stupid. For crying I mean."

"Never thought you were," Gibbs assured. "You've had a really hard time and it's natural to be upset. I need to know what happened and how badly you're hurt, Son. What if you have some serious injuries and need to go to the hospital?"

Tony shook once and choked out a couple of more sobs. "I'm not. He makes sure he doesn't cause lasting damage. I can't go to a hospital, Dad. H-he might f-find me…"

Gibbs gulped down his fury and disgust. There _was _a pattern, just as he'd expected and Tony was scared to death of his father. "Nate is a dentist. I know he isn't a doc, but if he can find someone to look at _my_ son right here, will you let him? Nobody would have to know your name. They'd think you were Tony Gibbs." He reached down, cupping Tony's chin in his hand and forcing the younger man to meet his eyes. His touch was gentle but his intent was firm and unwavering. "You don't have to suffer any more. You don't have to be hurt any more. I'm here and I'm going to protect you."

Tony nodded reluctantly. "Oh…Okay. But not yet? Please? Can we just sit here? I wanna feel safe for a little bit."

"You always are with me."

Nate Powers watched his wife as she moved from the kitchen to the sitting room and finally to him. She clearly didn't want to leave Jethro and the teenager alone, but her sense of propriety and good manners forced her to do so, albeit with some great reluctance. She had been his wife for thirty-two years now and Nate didn't need to see her expression to read her unease in the way she held her shoulders, the way she was fluttering her hands around the knick knacks in their comfortably expensive home.

"Sarah…" He wasn't quite sure what to say. Though he and he wife had an incredibly strong bond, these circumstances were well beyond anything they had faced

"Is he Jethro's son? Did Jethro have a childhood indiscretion that has risen up to visit itself on us at a most inopportune time? Does Shannon know?" When Sarah was upset or unnerved, she reverted to more cultured speaking. They tended to be casual around the house, saving the large words and stilted speech patterns for society dinners and charity events, but she was a child of humble beginnings in Pennsylvania and often times seemed to assert her authority in speech patterns she'd learned here in Manhattan when nothing else made sense. It was as if she was reminding herself that she was a city woman now, with money, prestige, and authority to back that up.

Nate opened his arms, gesturing his wife closer with a gentle smile. When she was in his embrace, he led her to the couch, easing her down and then settling in beside her, encouraging her to kick off her shoes and curl her feet under her. Sarah remained stiff for a few moments, but finally allowed herself to cuddle, her body unclenching and relaxing beside him.

"He assures me that Shannon was his first girlfriend. He and this boy just met over the holidays and formed a bond. You know how Jethro is, Sarah. He found someone greatly in need of nurturing and leadership."

"But Nate…" She took his hand in hers, stroking the palm. "He kept referring to Jethro as his father. Is he under the impression that Jethro is?"

Nate shook his head. "I don't think so, hon. More of a spiritual bond than anything, just like Jethro calls the men he serves with brothers. Speaking of which, we need to speak about Jethro. Hold the rest of your thoughts about Tony for the present."

Sarah nodded and Nate waited until her eyes had settled, no more emotion racing through the deep blue depths. "Jethro was injured much more seriously than he has led us to believe. I can't be sure how bad the injury is and only have his word to go on, but it appears that he narrowly missed a fatal blow."

"Oh good lord. There has been an edge in Shannon's voice but I had no idea… How bad is it exactly?"

"Bad enough that he had no business flying up here," Nate said firmly. "But his damned noble sense of honor and family wouldn't keep him away from a boy in need. He's got double and sometimes triple vision, problems with his depth perception, and even some blackouts. I'm going to call in some favors and see if we can't get him a neurological consult in DC. The blow came far too close to his temple for me to be comfortable with it."

"He'll fight you," Sarah warned.

"He will, but I can fight dirty. I'll even appeal to his sense of family, work the guilt in. A Marine until the end, Semper Fi, and all that. I know what I'm up against. But telling him he may very well not be here any longer to be a father and husband will have its own impact." Nate smiled faintly. "Bringing Jackson in wouldn't be a bad idea either. I know they aren't particularly close and Jethro would never admit it, but he does listen to his father's advice. As much as he listens to anyone who isn't his commanding officer."

He jerked his head toward the kitchen. "We can even use his new bond with Tony in there, about not leaving the boy alone when he clearly needs a father so badly."

A deep frown marred Sarah's face. "I'm sure Tony needs help, Nate, but we can't do it at the expense of Kelly. She's very insecure and misses her father so much as it is. To have some strange boy calling her father "Daddy" as well could be damaging. And what about his family? How will they react?"

Nate sighed heavily, wondering how to phrase what he needed to say. "He's blamed his father for his injures." As expected, Sarah clapped a hand to her mouth, barely stifling her gasp. "There's more, Sarah. A great deal more. The boy's father is Giovanni DiNozzo, reputed mobster."

"Oh good lord, Nate. What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	6. Chance Encounter Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As they waited for the girls' night to begin, Shannon watched the frown deepen on her daughter's face. While Kelly was excited about the festivities, she also kept looking toward the door and fidgeting. Shannon knew those behaviors in her little girl. Kelly wasn't going to settle down unless she had more information and her unease would soon graduate to crankiness.

"Mommy?" There was the whine in her voice already. Shannon stifled her sigh.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we call Grandmom and Grandpop? I just want to say hi to Daddy. Plleeeasseee?" Kelly drew the word out and Shannon found herself missing her daughter's little impish smile. Kelly was subdued now, even though there had been a hint of teasing in her voice. Shannon knew this mood very well and she needed to head Kelly off at the pass, before she got in a funk.

"Okay, honey. But Daddy might not be there yet, and you know that Grandmom and Grandpop will be here soon, right?"

"Yup. We're cooking ham, right? With pineapple rings and cherries." Normally Kelly would be spirited at the thought of helping to make her favorite meal but Shannon knew her daughter's cheery tone was forced. Kelly was deeply concerned about Jethro. This wasn't just a child's whim.

"Okay. Into the kitchen then, honey." Kelly's smile was much brighter and she skipped in. Shannon had to squelch the annoyance she felt toward Jethro. This had to be important. In his medical condition, he wouldn't just leave like that. He was far too responsible, even if he was trying to ignore the severity of his injuries.

Shannon started to get worried when the phone rang three times before anyone picked up. Her father was still working and her mother had no plans that Shannon was aware of. They'd discussed the weekend at length when planning the trip.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Her mother's voice was tense and shaky and there was a thread of wariness in that word that was completely foreign to Shannon. "Is he okay?" Shannon asked, knowing her mother would know that she meant Jethro.

"Shannon! Oh honey!" The relief in her mother's voice was palpable. "Yes, he's in the kitchen now with our houseguest. I believe he's eating a grilled cheese and probably drinking some coffee. Jethro is a bit shaky but I believe he's all right. Though he had no business flying up here."

Why did he? Shannon didn't dare ask the question of her mother. She knew only her husband could answer that. "Who did he go up there to see? The girls and I haven't heard of anyone being injured or hurt…"

Her mother sighed, and this was another sound she hadn't heard in quite that way before. It was a world-weary sound that managed to convey deep concern. "It isn't a marine, honey. It's a boy."

"A boy?" Shannon was confused. It had to be the brother or sons of one of his men. "What boy, Mom?"

"I think I'd better let Jethro tell you, Shannon. Here, talk to Dad while I collect him."

Her frown deepening, Shannon went through the motions of making chocolate milk for Kelly as the phone was passed over.

"Hello, Little One." Even though she was a parent herself, her father's voice—warm and gentle—always managed to comfort her. Shannon searched for emotion in his words, relieved when there was none to be found.

"Hi, Dad. I'm completely confused. But tell me, is Jethro really okay?"

"He will be."

Tony snuggled into Gibbs' one-armed embrace, sinking into his arm, head buried in Gibbs' shoulder. It felt right to comfort this boy. Gibbs hadn't been exaggerating the bond between them. He could feel it forming and strengthening almost by the moment. His every watchful instinct was on high alert and he knew he'd protect Tony as he protected his men, as he'd protect his family.

Gibbs realized something then. Tony had become a part of his family. In his heart, where it mattered the most.

"Jethro?"

His head snapped up and he groaned as stars burst behind his eyes.

"Dad? You okay?" Tony asked, lifting his head.

"Dad?" Sarah asked and Gibbs tried to shake his head to her and then thought the better of it. He didn't need more pain.

"I'll be okay, Tony. What is it, Sarah?" He'd tried calling Shannon's folks "Mom" and "Dad" but given the distance between himself and Jack, it seemed disrespectful to Nate, and losing his mother so young, it wasn't right to call Sarah "Mom". They understood and never mentioned it. They were his folks, in his heart, just like Tony was quickly becoming his son, in his heart. But they couldn't possibly understand this bond with Tony. He was relieved when Sarah didn't push it, though he knew she'd demand answers at some juncture.

"Shannon's on the phone for you."

"Who is she?" Tony asked, a thread of panic in his voice.

"It's okay," Gibbs soothed, running a hand over Tony's hair. "Shannon is my wife."

"Oh…" Tony nodded, smiling slightly. "Beautiful redhead?"

"That's her."

"Saw her picture up on Dr. Powers' wall. You and her and the little girl."

"Kelly," Gibbs supplied. "I didn't talk to Shannon before I left and she's probably completely confused." And if he knew his redhead, a bit ticked off too. He leaned over the table, picking up the phone from the wall extension before settling back and encouraging Tony to rest his head on his shoulder again.

Sarah was giving Jethro a very sharp gaze and he winced inwardly. He had a lot of questions to answer and he wasn't sure he could. He had no idea how to explain this to anyone. But first he had to deal with his wife and her concerns.

"Hey, Shannon," he said, trying to project calmness and strength into his words. She and her father were laughing over something but when he started talking, there was a slight gasp and Nate said a quick goodbye and hung up.

"Jethro," she replied, her voice soft. "What are you doing up in New York?" She seemed concerned and confused, but also a thread of suspicion ran through her voice.

"Had something to take care of up here. A friend came to your father's office in a bad situation and he has nowhere else to turn. I made him a promise that I'd be there for him."

"And so you flew up to New York at a moment's notice when our finances aren't the best and your health is awful. Jethro, what were you thinking?"

'Wasn't," he admitted softly. Nate had drifted into the doorway and was watching him and Tony. Gibbs tightened his arm around the boy's shoulders in a subtly defensive manner, not sure why he was trying to protect Tony from his own family. Their family now.

"Then why go?" Shannon pressed.

"Because he's a teenager in trouble, Shannon. He was badly beaten and…"

"Don't tell her any more, please!" Tony pled quietly, green eyes glistening with tears.

Gibbs sighed, not trusting himself to nod yet. "He needed me, Shannon. He had no place else to turn. I keep my vows. My word is my bond."

She pulled in a deep breath and was silent. He was tempted to say something, but as long as he could hear her breathing, he knew she was on the line, working things out in her own time.

"This is that boy we saw over Christmas isn't it? The one I said looked as if he needed a hero. The one you took out for hot chocolate after the Radio City Christmas Spectacular?"

"Yeah. I gave him my numbers and your father's and he came to see your dad. He…needs me."

"So do we," Shannon pointed out, her voice sharpening. "Look, Jethro…I called so Kelly could talk to you. I wasn't expecting this…Let me put her on and when you're done, I want to talk to Dad."

"Okay," he agreed, hesitating a moment before he spoke again. "Shan…I love you."

"I know, Jethro. I love you too. But I worry."

"Don't, I have everything under control."

She sighed but didn't speak again and soon Kelly's voice was coming through the phone. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess." As Gibbs said that, he noticed Tony pressing closer, burrowing in tightly.

"You left me!"

"Didn't mean to, Princess. I had some really important stuff happen and I had to go away soon, but I'll be home real soon."

"You're leaving me?" Tony whispered and Gibbs felt torn between what Kelly needed and what Tony needed.

"Didn't say that," he said in an undertone.

"Didn't say what, Daddy?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing, Princess. I promise you everything is okay though. You believe me, right?"

"Uh huh! Cause you're Daddy and you're the bestest!"

He didn't feel it right now, very aware that he was letting both Kelly and Tony down. Both kids had such complex needs and working it all out was making his head hurt worse than ever.

"Put Mom back on, Princess," Gibbs finally said, interrupting Kelly's monologue about her day. As soon as Shannon was back on the line, Jethro handed the phone to Nate and turned his attention to Tony.

"You can't leave me," Tony said quietly. "You have to stay. I need you."

"So do they," Gibbs pointed out softly. He started considering options. If he took Tony out of the state as a minor it might be considered kidnapping and considering how much of a bastard his father was to bash on his kid, Gibbs wasn't taking that chance. But he couldn't be away from Shannon and Kelly either. It wasn't fair to them.

Just as he reached a conclusion and started motioning to Nate, the older man spoke. "They'll be on the eight am shuttle tomorrow, Jethro. Our treat. But when they get here, all the adults need to figure this out."

"You're staying?" Tony asked quietly, hoping shining in his eyes.

"I'm staying." Jethro wasn't giving this boy up to anyone. Tony was his now and that wasn't going to change.


	7. Chance Encounter Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Gibbs sat quietly with Tony, stroking the boy's hair as Nate made some calls and finished the arrangements. He knew the storm was brewing, the troops advancing on multiple fronts, even though he was powerless to stop it. He had to hope that his wife's understanding and his in laws' trust of him would be enough. It had to be. He'd established a strong bond with Nate and Sarah over many years. First, when he was dating Shannon, and then, as her husband and Kelly's father. They were very forthright people and Gibbs knew that they would have told him directly if they felt he was being deficient in any way.

Which was why he knew that he wasn't going to dodge this bullet. The storm was brewing; he could see it in their eyes and the set of their shoulders, the way Sarah moved around the room, her motions a little jerky and uncomfortable. She was unsettled; Nate was concerned, and Gibbs had to admit to himself that he might just be over his head. What did he know about helping to heal a traumatized teen boy? What if he screwed up or hurt Tony more?

"Jethro?" Nate called quietly, beckoning him closer.

He extricated himself from Tony gently, standing in a slow motion and trying to shake off the dizziness and nausea. Tony clutched his arm, but Gibbs gave him a gentle look, brushing a thumb over a cheekbone in a tender gesture.

"I'll be right back. Made a vow. Remember, my word is my vow."

Tony worked his bruised lip between his teeth but he nodded, even though it was uncertain. "Just come back, Dad. Please."

"What is it, Nate?" Gibbs asked as the older man guided him into the living room and sat him down gently but firmly. Sarah followed them in and sat next to him, working one of those scraps of lace—was it called a doily?—in her hands.

"Logistics," Nate said quietly. He looked at Sarah and Gibbs watched the play of emotions between them. The couple had been married so long that they had perfected the talent of silent conversation and it was clear they were having quite a debate. Eyebrows rose, looks were given. It was intimate and he felt like he was an intruder. He shifted in his seat restlessly, but didn't dare get up yet. If Nate pushed him back down, Gibbs might get sick and Marines did not get sick easily.

"Okay," Gibbs finally said, breaking the silence when their non-verbal argument seemed to have trailed off.

"That boy needs medical attention. I can call a friend in to look at him, but I'm not having him in our house without an exam. If he has internal bleeding or a punctured lung, he could die." Nate paused a moment. "And I want him to have a quick look at you as well. You need a neurological consult, Jethro. I don't like what I'm seeing here."

"I'm okay," Gibbs insisted. "Not the one you need to worry about."

"I beg to differ," Sarah put in, reaching over and smoothing his hair back tenderly. "Jethro, we had no idea how serious the injury was. We should have," she said quietly, shooting a sharp glance at her husband. "But you and Shannon expend so much time and energy convincing us not to worry that I supposed we've become complacent. Let Nate do this; let him find you a neurological consult here in the city. He has great connections and a second set of eyes could reveal something the military doctors might have missed."

"If nothing else, it'll smooth things over with Shannon," Nate added with a low chuckle. "If you stay on here a few days to be seen, you don't have to worry about leaving that young man. We can make a bit of a family vacation of it. Trust me; you don't want that redhead any more upset at you than she already is. You think that head of yours hurts now…"

Gibbs managed a smile at those words. Nate had a very valid point.

Sarah pulled in a breath, clearly weighing her words. "Nate tells me he isn't directly related to you. That is the case, isn't it, Jethro? I don't want to press or cause more stress for you, but I do find myself wondering why him."

Gibbs shrugged, frustrated. Stars appeared in front of his eyes and he gulped back bile. Even that small motion was too much for his aching head. "Don't know. Can't explain. His eyes locked onto mine at the Radio City thing and he looked lost. Alone. Didn't think it was this bad, but the kid needs someone, the kid needs me."

In a way, Gibbs himself had been like Tony at that age. At least emotionally. Jack had never hurt him, not physically or directly emotionally, Gibbs knew that now. But his father's constant dating had made a huge impression on Gibbs and the bullying and fights with Stillwater's elite had pushed him to run in desperation. He'd found a recruitment office in Allentown and the Corps.

"Just don't sacrifice Shannon and Kelly's needs for his," Sarah said after a short silence. She stood over him and cupped Gibbs' chin in a strong hand, gently but firmly forcing him to look at her. "That woman has stood by your side for many years, and that little girl is too young to understand all of this mess. Remember that your first loyalty is to them."

Gibbs wouldn't answer that comment. He wouldn't be disloyal to Shannon and Kelly or Tony. He just had to find a way to make it all work out together. He had to trust himself, his wife, their family—which now included Tony, even if he was the only one who recognized that. So far… He had faith Shannon would take the teenager under her wing.

Sarah sighed, kissing the top of his head. "I'm going to duck out and get some clothing for Tony. He's far thinner than Nate. I'm sure you didn't bring more than a change of clothes for yourself either, did you?" When Gibbs only gave her a sheepish smile, she chuckled, her normal good humor back, even if he could tell it was a little forced.

"I'll pick up a few things for you as well then, Jethro. Nate, arrange the doctor visit and determine what foods our young guest likes. She looked down at Gibbs one last time before leaving. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jethro."

"Me too."

After Sarah left, Gibbs drifted back into the kitchen, leaving Nate to make his calls. Nate seemed to think they had a couple of hours before anyone would be able to stop by and Gibbs planned to take advantage of that. Tony looked drawn and exhausted and Gibbs tugged him gently to his feet. "What're we doing?" Tony asked.

"Bedroom. You're gonna get a nap. You look exhausted. Been a rough few days, eh?"

"Yeah," Tony admitted quietly. He let Gibbs guide him up the stairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. A queen-sized four-posted bed stood invitingly in the middle of the room.

"Strip off, Tony. Down to underwear."

Tony hesitated, eyes flashing in panic. "I don't want you to see…"

"It's okay," Gibbs soothed. "Just be more comfortable for you than in those thick jeans. I'm gonna do the same."

Tony started chewing on his swollen lip. "I don't…" He reddened and waved his hand "You know."

Gibbs blinked a few times and then it hit him. He started to shake his head firmly and then rushed to the wastebasket, emptying his stomach. He pulled out a bottle of juice and rinsed his mouth out. It was disgusting, but it did the job. When his vision had returned back to normal and his head was at a dull roar again, he looked over at Tony.

"You okay?" Tony asked, his tone worried, his panic having given way to concern.

"Hurt my head really bad overseas," Gibbs admitted, moving closer to the young man. "Tony, I'm not interested in anything other than resting with my boy. I'm not…I wouldn't… Never," he finished in a firm voice. "Has anyone…with you?"

He hated asking the question but he needed intel. And he had a sinking feeling that Tony's father might have hurt him in even more disgusting ways.

Tony's whole body relaxed. "No. I know it happens at school and stuff but nobody. I just…worried. Didn't want it to happen with me. You're my dad."

"Never have to worry with me," Gibbs told him firmly.

"I know, Dad. I trust you." Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You won't hurt me, Dad. It was why I came to you in the first place."


	8. Chance Encounter Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Gibbs stood there for a few minutes, smoothing Tony's hair down. He had to establish something quickly, before Kelly arrived and there were more problems to face. He moved to stow the bottle of juice back in his bag and came back to Tony, guiding the boy down on the bed. "Tony, we have to talk about some things. Work out some stuff."

"Okay," Tony said uncertainly, looking up at Gibbs. His expression was so damned trusting, Gibbs hoped he wouldn't hurt the boy further with this. "What is it, Dad?"

"It's that," Gibbs said quietly, heavily. He settled down on the bed next to Tony, turning to face the boy, studying him. Tony's eyes looked sad, stormy, and lonely. "I have a little girl, named Kelly. She's six and a half now and she's feeling pretty off kilter. With me going away so much and me getting so badly hurt, her security has been shaken up really bad. I've been trying to hide it, but this head thing has been rough on her. And I don't want her to be even more upset, Tony. Instead of hunting for Easter Eggs, she'll be packing to come up here, wondering why Daddy wasn't home for dinner tonight."

Tony looked guilty, and Gibbs continued to stroke his hand through the teen's hair. "No reason to be upset, Tony. You didn't plan this and I'm supposed to be here with you. But I have that little girl to worry about as well." And Shannon, but Gibbs knew he could reason with the adults in the family. At least he hoped he could.

"So you want me to back off with the 'Dad', huh? 'Cause it'll freak her out?" Tony asked glumly, tears suddenly shimmering in his eyes. "I know it is stupid but…"

"It's not stupid at all, Tony." In a strange way, Gibbs understood. Maybe it was having a negative relationship with his own father, who had never hurt him physically, even though they had clashed many times verbally throughout the years. "Yeah." Gibbs paused for a long moment, studying Tony's expression. "I don't mind it, Tony. There is something about you…" He sighed, frustrated that he couldn't explain this very well. "I understand, Tony." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I like it. It doesn't make sense but it feels right. Let me talk to Shannon and Kelly. Let me make them understand. Especially Kelly. She's just a little girl."

"You don't mind?" Tony asked, and hope lit up his eyes, chasing the tears away.

"I don't mind," Gibbs replied firmly. "I really don't." He moved away slowly, changing down to boxers and shirt, seeing that Tony had done the same, and then pulled the comforter back. "You okay with me staying here, Tony? Don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm good. Stay. Please."

Shannon Gibbs sighed and put the phone down, rubbing the bridge of her nose. This was a mess, she was certain of that. She had sensed her husband had a connection with the young man they'd met over Christmas, even though Jethro had never mentioned the boy again. She'd known Jethro for many years, knew when his sense of responsibility overrode his common sense. Though that was a rare thing, and always involved his brother Marines rather than a teenager he'd just met.

She couldn't understand it, and that confused the life out of her. She was just expected to pick up and fly to New York City like this. Yes, her parents had paid for her and Kelly to go, but that wasn't the point. They all knew that Kelly was having a terrible time with Jethro going away so much. Their daughter needed stability and security, and having her sick father running to New York for a stranger was not only very out of character, but it was something that confused and concerned Shannon.

She opened the fridge, looking at the components. This was likely to be a chips and dip night rather than a good healthy food time. And that was okay. Shannon found that she was craving salty, fatty foods and chocolate in a way she hadn't since… Oh God.

Glancing to the calendar on the wall, the number stood out at her and she started computing the dates. Could it have happened again, despite her being on birth control? When had Jethro come back injured?

Shannon gulped hard and dialed Jane Cameron. "Jane? I need you to come over before everyone else. I could use someone to talk to and um…could you pick me up something, and don't tell a soul…A pregnancy test…No, I'm not joking and I don't think there is something in the water. I just realized that I'm almost three weeks late…No, I didn't notice beforehand. With Jethro being injured, my attention has been on him… I know…Yes, I'm still on the Pill….Okay, thanks, Jane."

Shannon hung up the phone, her hand drifting to her stomach. Could she possibly be pregnant again after all these years…without trying? It was so ironic that she was half convinced fate had grabbed her by the throat just like last time, and the time she'd met a shy boy on a train platform in Stillwater, PA.

Kelly came back in, a skip in her step now that she had spoken to her father. "Mommy? When is Daddy coming back?"

Shannon plastered a smile on her face, knowing she needed to reassure her daughter. "We're going to see Grandma and Grandpop tomorrow. Daddy is going to stay there for a couple of days."

"Oh." Kelly's expression fell. "But Mommy, will the Easter Bunny know where to find me?"

Shannon gathered her little girl close, kissing the top of her head. Soon, Kelly would be too old to want this sort of comfort. Just like that, a pang of longing crashed through Shannon and she hoped that she was pregnant, that she could give her husband another little girl…or maybe a boy. Then he wouldn't have such a yearning for a stranger.

"The Easter Bunny is magical, Kelly. He knows exactly how to find you. And we'll hide the eggs next weekend. Maddie and you can find them just as easily then. Just think, we'll be in New York City for Easter. Maybe we can get you a nice new dress and a matching Easter bonnet."

"Purple this time?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Shannon answered, absorbing the warmth of her daughter in her arms. Another crisis averted, at least for Kelly. Shannon's life had gotten much more complicated and she wasn't quite sure what to do from here on out.

Gibbs watched as Tony slept for about forty-five minutes before he, too, stretched out and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing, aching, the nausea almost overwhelming him. Even though he'd emptied his stomach, it was still there, churning, burning just below the surface. He wasn't sure if lying down would help or hinder him, but he had to try.

Tony was curled up in as close to a ball as his injuries would allow and he jerked awake as Gibbs settled from a sitting to lying down position. "It's okay, Tony. Just Gibbs."

"'Kay, Dad," Tony said sleepily and Gibbs was completely charmed. His hand found its way to Tony's upper back and he stroked gently, turning onto his side, his free arm tucked under the pillow. He wouldn't likely fall asleep, but if he could close his eyes, he'd get some rest at least.

"Dad? Um…Jay? Uh… What'm I supposed to call you now?"

The soft voice penetrated Gibbs' consciousness and his eyes opened slowly. He knew where he was immediately, which was a good sign. There had been times it had taken him five minutes or more to remember where he was after waking up, and he wasn't that kind of guy. He was always aware of his surroundings. Tony was sitting up, looming over him, and Gibbs had the impression that Tony had been watching his sleep.

"Just Gibbs is okay. Or Jethro." Gibbs smiled when Tony wrinkled his nose at that.

"Yeah, my name is Leroy Jethro. I go by Jethro."

"Why the Jay then?" Tony asked.

"First initial. Some of my friends call me J. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Tony said with a nod, and it was plain he wanted to say more, but Gibbs put a hand up, shaking his head.

"Tony, you and I know it, but nobody else will understand. We have to be cool about this until we've figured out a way to ease things for them without them getting really upset. I know…I know and I understand. Right now, remember that."

"Okay." It was plain that Tony wasn't happy with that, but he understood.

"Now that we're alone, you need to be honest with me," Gibbs started. "I need to know why your father hurt you like this."

"Do you have to?" Tony asked, and there was a clear whine in his voice.

"I do. And you're going to tell me. It is the only way I can help you, Tony."

The younger man sighed and nodded. "Okay. Well, my dad isn't a good guy. My…the other dad. Not you."

"Know who you meant," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"He's hit me a real lot since my mom died. But this time was the worst. And I caused it." Tony started shaking slightly and Gibbs slipped an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"How? You can't make anyone hit you." Gibbs tipped Tony's chin up. "Whatever happened, you didn't cause this, Tony."

"Yeah, I did. Remember that blonde Rockette? From the Christmas thing?"

"The one you were checking out? Yeah." Gibbs had a feeling he could see where this was leading. "You made a move on her and your dad didn't like it?"

Tony flushed and nodded. "After a reception, I kissed her on the cheek. How could I know that he's sleeping with her? And half of the rest of the Rockettes. He flipped out and he told me some really horrible things. And then he started hitting me…and he wouldn't stop. I think he would have killed me if I hadn't run away. Jay…he said he isn't my real father. Said he'd give blood and we could run tests but he was sure. My mom is dead, Jay. I only have a couple of uncles and cousins in England from her side. But nobody else. And he said nobody would want me any more."

Gibbs blinked a few times, shocked and stunned that anyone would treat a boy like that for an honest mistake. It made even more sense now, all of it. "You're wanted here. You're wanted with me. You have a father now, Tony. One you chose and one you want."

Tony turned, hugging him tight. "Thanks…Dad."

"No thanks needed."


	9. Chance Encounter Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

To some people this might have been creepy, but for Gibbs, comforting Tony, holding him close, felt right in a way he couldn't explain. Maybe it was his need to be needed, maybe it was Kelly's independence even though she was still so young, maybe it was just his longing to be a big brother that had never been fulfilled.

Or maybe it was the deep yearning he had to father a son of his own.

Gibbs let out a relived sigh when Tony's breathing evened out. In gentle slow motions, Gibbs adjusted himself so that his hands weren't pressing on Tony's injuries, making sure that Tony was as comfortable and as safe as Gibbs could possibly make him. The overwhelming need to protect the young man was something Gibbs had never felt outside of combat situations and never for anyone but his family and his brothers in arms, but this felt completely right. It was something Gibbs couldn't deny even if he wanted to.

Tony's head was tipped up slightly, purpling bruises marring his face, dark blonde eyelashes resting on swollen skin. The boy was extraordinarily good looking, would be a heartbreaker one day soon, when the puppyish look faded into the leaner lines of a man.

Tony was at the age where manhood and boyhood were clashing, where the potential of the man he'd become was so clear, and yet the little boy was dominant. It chilled Gibbs to think that elder DiNozzo could have taken this kid's life. If he hadn't wanted the responsibility of the teenager, there were a hell of a lot better ways to deal with it.

Gibbs smoothed Tony's hair back off his face, offering what comfort he could to the sleeping boy. It was clear that Tony had had a rough road in life, well before this beating. There had been something in his eyes that Gibbs had responded to even before the boy had started speaking the very first time. Gibbs knew that lost and alone look in someone's gaze, had gravitated to it a few months ago.

Gibbs remembered what losing a mother so young did to a boy. At least Jack, while distant, hadn't ever hurt Gibbs. Physically, anyway. Though if Gibbs was honest with himself, Jack didn't engage in emotional warfare either. It was more him pulling back and away from his son that had hurt the most. Finding refuge in a bottle when his son needed him wasn't abuse per se, but it had caused some deep scars in their relationship, scars that hadn't yet healed.

For the first time since his mother died, Gibbs found himself giving Jack the benefit of the doubt. It couldn't have been easy for his father to suddenly lose the woman he'd loved, even if their marriage was on the rocks. Maybe Gibbs needed to make inroads with the old man, at least try to talk to him man to man. Neither of them were getting any younger…

And Jack could be good for Tony.

"Jethro?" His mother in law's soft voice broke the silence and Tony jerked at the sound, even though it was through a heavy door.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked, smoothing Tony's hair down in gentle sweeps of his hand.

"The doctor is here. You boys need to come downstairs and be examined. It is possible that Tony or you will need to get some X-rays as well, but we'll take that as it comes…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed heavily. "I'll put a pot of coffee on. Don't make him wait too long."

"We won't," Gibbs promised, turning his attention to Tony. "Feel any better with that sleep? Your body took a pretty deep shock and that screws your whole system up pretty bad."

"Been there, huh?" Tony asked.

"Just in the Corps. Not…this. Never got battered like that." Gibbs stood slowly, testing his head, preparing himself for a wave of dizziness. He was woozy, his vision slightly distorted and blurry at the edges, but was hanging in, all things considered.

"Recently, huh?" Tony asked, giving Gibbs a worried look. Gibbs bent down gingerly, grabbing his clothes and dressing, eyes locked on Tony's all the while.

"Yeah," Gibbs said quietly, unwilling to expand on it right now. At Tony's expression of concern, Gibbs gave him what he knew had to be an affectionate smile.

"It'll be okay. I'm healing now, Tony. And you will too. It's all gonna hurt like hell for a while, but one day you'll wake up and see that you're doing a little better day by day."

"We're not talking injuries here, are we, Jay?" The look Tony gave him was almost sardonic and Gibbs winced. There was no way a kid that young should have been exposed to so much life that he'd become bitter. Gibbs had to help Tony regain his innocence, to feel safe and be a kid again.

"Not the physical ones," Gibbs replied quietly. "I'm here to work on the rest of it with you, Tony. Come on, let's get poked and prodded together."

Shannon was pacing in front of the door by the time Jane arrived, a plastic bag in hand. Shannon threw open the door and leaned in to the hug Jane was giving her.

"You're shaking, Shannon. What's going on?"

"Long story," Shannon said softly. "Let me make sure Kel is situated and then we can talk."

Jane nodded, hand absently running over her swollen stomach. The need and longing to be in that position almost overcame Shannon. She and Jethro had tried for some time before shelving it. There was just simply no way she could have gotten pregnant on the Pill.

"I'll check on the princess. You go pee on the stick."

"Thanks.' Shannon fled up the stairs and into the master bathroom, following the instructions on the pregnancy kit to the letter. She washed her hands and waited, beginning to pace the small confines of her bathroom.

Jane peered into the room. "Kelly's fine. You want to tell me what has you so rattled, Shan? This isn't it alone. You're so cool and collected normally that something has you shaken up. What is it?"

Shannon was so relieved to have a friend with her now, someone who might understand what she was thinking and feeling, someone who knew what it was like being a Marine wife and how she didn't just break apart like this on cue.

"Jethro met someone…"

"A woman?" Jane asked, aghast.

"No…a teenaged boy. He took this boy under his wing a little when we were in New York over Christmas. The boy was at the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City with the Rockettes. We were backstage and you know how Jethro hates that stuff. Anyway…he disappeared to get a hot chocolate with a boy who was there as well."

"Okay," Jane said hesitatingly, watching Shannon with a deeply worried expression on her face.

"They formed some sort of a connection. Big brother, little brother or something. He said that the boy seemed very alone and you know how Jethro can be."

"Bring us your tired, your poor, your oppressed," Jane quipped, pressing her lips together.

Shannon nodded, trying to figure out how to explain the rest of this in a way that made sense, especially since it didn't to her. "I came home from work and he'd left a note. He went up to New York on an emergency trip."

"What?" Jane's eyes widened. "With his head as bad as it is? Shannon, what was he thinking?"

"That a boy was in trouble. This boy. He was beaten from what Jethro said and he called either us or my parents, I'm not exactly clear on that. Jethro got involved and because the boy seems to have nobody, he went up to New York to help him."

"With such a bad head injury, it seems very extreme, Shan. What do you think is going on? You don't think anything…untoward is happening, do you? The boy could be a druggie or on the streets."

Shannon shook her head rapidly and then ran to the toilet, emptying her lunch. The bout of nausea had hit her so fast and so completely. She didn't speak again until she'd rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth.

"You okay?" Jane asked softly.

"Yeah," Shannon felt her mouth twist up in a grimace. "And no, nothing like that is going on. My parents would have said something. Jethro and the boy are staying with them. Kel and I are flying up tomorrow. I'm just worried. It isn't like Jethro to do this for anyone but his men."

"I know," Jane said, giving Shannon a gentle hug. "Tell me if there's anything I can do."

Shannon lifted the pregnancy test. She studied her reflection in the mirror, a small smile playing over her mouth even though her eyes were stormy. "Booties might be a good start. I'm pregnant."


	10. Chance Encounter Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Gibbs watched silently, standing sentry-like as Tony began to get dressed. They needed to go downstairs and see the doctor, but he found himself lingering in this room, unwilling to leave a place where they didn't have to explain or answer for anything. He was getting tired of justifying this new bond with Tony to family, and the fun hadn't even begun yet. When Shannon arrived tomorrow, there would be a lot of pointed questions and she wouldn't back down like Nate and Sarah seemed to have. For now, anyway.

Though Gibbs knew his wife and in laws were owed an explanation. He had a lot of work to do easing his wife's mind most of all. Shannon had been so stressed when he'd come home injured, and Gibbs knew she was the one holding the household together while he was recovering. And his wife wouldn't blithely accept him telling her that it was complicated instead of him fully disclosing the situation and his feelings.

Gibbs brushed a hand over Tony's hair as the teenager got dressed in slow, careful motions. They'd have to shop for Tony, too. It wasn't as if Nate was as slim as the boy and Gibbs hadn't brought enough gear for them both.

"Downstairs," Gibbs said authoritatively, eyeing Tony for his reaction. He wasn't surprised when the young man's eyes sharpened, an expression of pure relief coming over his face.

"What if I have to go to the hospital?"

"Probably will. If you have to, I'll come with you. They're gonna want to look at my head, too."

"What happened?" Tony asked quietly. "Military stuff? Injured in the line of duty?"

"Yeah. I'll tell ya later. No time now." And if he didn't get off his feet soon, he was gonna get sick again.

"Promise?" Tony asked. "Don't want this to be all about me being a selfish kid."

"You're not a selfish kid," Gibbs assured. "You're a guy in a hell of a lot of trouble here and I'm the guy to help you out. Glad you called me. You needed a friend."

"And a dad."

"And a dad. And you're gonna get what you need, we just have to be quiet about it for now so that everyone doesn't get mad. Okay?"

"Got it, Dad…Jay." Tony brought his hand up and impacted the back of his own head—hard.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gibbs said, wincing.

"Sorry. My teachers do that to me when I'm not paying real good attention."

"They hit you?" Gibbs asked, his voice going low, a thread of command woven in his words.

"Only to make sure I pay attention, Jay. I get off the subject a lot. My mind is funny that way, but I can't help it. I'm real smart but I can't always stay on the subject." Tony frowned. "Guess I'm not gonna go back to school, am I? I mean… I'm staying with you in Washington, right?"

Gibbs blinked a couple of times, wondering how to answer Tony's question. The logistics and legal crap involved were gonna be a nightmare, and he still had Shannon to convince. Gibbs would fight tooth and nail but he wasn't Tony's legal guardian. He didn't know if he could even take the boy out of the city, much less the state.

"Dunno yet," he admitted softly. "Got a lot of things to figure out. But my wife is a teacher and she's never hit anyone, Tony. Nobody needs to hit you." He sighed. "For now, let's get ya downstairs. They called the doc over special for us and we don't want to make him wait."

"Kay, Jay." Tony gave him a brilliant smile. "See, I can do it if I concentrate real hard. I'm not dumb, no matter who thinks so, even you."

"Didn't think you were, even for a moment," Gibbs replied firmly. "We'll figure out what has your concentration screwed up and get it fixed, Tony."

"You think I'm smart?" Tony asked, hope lighting up his eyes.

"Yup. Shouldn't I?" Gibbs asked.

"Nobody really has since my mom died."

"That's changing. Now. Ya understand me…S_on._"

"Yes, sir," Tony whispered, standing as tall as his injuries allowed, his eyes swimming with tears. "Yes, _Dad_."

Gibbs pulled Tony's head close gently, kissing his forehead. "Gonna be okay. Let's get down there are face 'em."

There were two doctors in the living room, both middle aged men with traditional black bags. Sarah was bustling around with a tray of cookies and some coffee and Nate was standing between the two men. "Jethro, this is Doctor Perle, a neurologist I know quite well. He'll be examining you and possibly taking you to the hospital for some testing. And Tony, this is Doctor Rubenstein, a pediatrician I know well. He'll be examining you."

Tony gave Gibbs a concerned look and Gibbs tried to convey that it would be all right without speaking.

"Where do you want me, Doc?"

"Jay?"

"Not going far, Tony. Not going far at all. Let them examine us, okay?"

Shannon stared at the stick bearing the positive pregnancy test result, tears swimming in her eyes. "Jane, I'm pregnant." Her voice was full of wonder even though Shan herself was shaken to the core. There was so much uncertain about her life now. A baby wasn't what she or Jethro had expected.

"Were you trying?" Jane asked quietly. Shannon knew that her friends were aware that she hadn't been able to get pregnant, that she and Jethro had stopped trying even though they weren't using any birth control in years. There had been the one miscarriage when Kelly had been just under two and then nothing.

During a series of exhaustive tests, both Shannon and Jethro had learned that there were no physical problems with either of them. It had taken some time, but even Jethro had conceded to undergoing tests for sperm counts and motility. The fertility experts had explained that it was just one of those things and that when the time was right, it would happen.

After four plus years without even an irregular period, Shannon had given up that dream and she imagined that Jethro had as well. It was part of the reason she suspected he'd become close to the teen boy. And now Jethro was in New York with the stranger when she needed him.

"Shan…were you and Jethro trying again?"

She shook her head rapidly, her stomach churning. Shannon turned toward the toilet, heaving over to for a few minutes, Jane's hand soothing on her back. "Here, honey," Jane said as Shannon straightened up. Her friend placed a cool cloth at the back of Shannon's neck and Shannon leaned back into the hands now rubbing her shoulders. When the room stopped spinning, she brushed her teeth and turned very slowly to regard her friend.

"Did you have morning sickness with Kelly?" Jane asked gently. "This is the second time you've been sick in a few minutes, hon."

"A little," Shannon admitted quietly. "But I haven been sick before today, Jane. I've been feeling a bit stressed because of Jethro's head injury and out of sorts, but…" She shrugged, at a loss for words.

"You have a lot on your plate right now, Shan. Jethro and this boy…and his head injury…and Kelly being so insecure. Could your parents come down for a few days just to help your stress levels?"

Shannon sighed, starting to shake her head before thinking the better of it. "No. Kelly and I are going up there for Easter. And to deal with this situation with the boy. Jane…I don't know how I feel about that. It is an added stress when we're having another baby." She broke out in a smile for the first time, the news truly hitting her and being absorbed.

"Jane…I'm having a baby! Jethro and I are going to have another little girl or little boy." She threw her arms around her friend as tears of utter joy began pouring down her face.

"I know, honey. And the rest will work out. Just have faith and you'll see."


	11. Chance Encounter Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Gibbs tried to keep his stomach from emptying itself as he was poked and prodded, his reflexes checked. The piercing pain when a light was shined into his eyes almost made him yell out in agony. They'd had him stretch out on the couch to be examined and he was nauseous and disoriented, his vision swimming, his head pounding.

Between the lights, all the voices, and the scent of the leather sofa under him, Gibbs was on sensory overload and he was trying like hell to not embarrass himself. Marines didn't throw up at a little things like this and he was a damned good Marine.

"Jethro, turn your head slowly, I need to look at this area more closely." Doctor Perle had gentle hands and a soothing voice, but every sound was amplified, every motion made Gibbs' stomach flip and churn. He tried to breathe shallowly, to ignore the scents of expensive aftershave and peppermint from the doctor and leather underneath him. He would not throw up. Not in front of Tony again. It'd just scare the kid even more.

Gibbs gulped down bile and did as he was told, closing his eyes. Gentle fingers ghosted over his temple, parting the short bristles of hair and resting lightly on the injured area of his scalp. It was all Gibbs could do to bite back his groan; even a gentle touch was too much pain and drove him closer to passing out.

"You need some medical tests, an X ray at the very least," the doctor said gently but firmly.

"Henry?" Nate asked quietly from his position flanking the doctor. "Is there a problem we need to be aware of?" Gibbs appreciated the low tone of Nate's voice; he didn't want Tony worried.

"His pupils are contracting sluggishly, Nate. He really should be admitted. This goes far beyond a mild concussion and I'm very concerned about long term problems."

"_He_ is here," Gibbs bit out. "And he is not going to be admitted. _He_ has handled things just fine up till now."

"I don't think you have, Jethro," the doctor replied, cupping the back of his neck as he and Nate eased Gibbs up to a sitting position. Gibbs chafed at the assistance; he wasn't a little old man to be coddled and helped around by men old enough to be his father.

"I imagine your depth perception is off, your vision sharper in the one eye. You may sometimes see double and have a lot of blurriness. You're nauseous every day and sometimes you lose track of time." The two Dr. Perles wobbling in front of him gave Gibbs a faint smile. "That isn't a question, by the way. I've seen many head injuries like yours. You could have died."

"But I didn't. I'm healing. You can't exactly bandage this up."

"No, but I can get a more accurate diagnosis and prescribe some medications to make it easier for you."

"Not happening."

"Jethro," Nate warned, using that overly patient voice his father in law used most often when Kelly was acting up. "Don't be stubborn."

"Not getting a med discharge, Nate. Can't afford that. Shan and Kel need-"

"You. They need you, Jethro. We can't afford to lose you. It worries me how we nearly did and how much you and Shannon have kept from us."

"Nate, I'm fine." Gibbs tried his commander voice on the older man even though it drove him closer to throwing up.

"Bull. Both you and Tony need seeing to. We'll go in, get some tests done quickly, and get you both patched up. You know Tony needs help. What if he refuses on the grounds that you've said no and it results in his death?"

A shiver ran down Gibbs' spine at that thought. His ego didn't matter as much as Tony's health. "Is it that bad?" he asked quietly, glancing over at Tony and the other doctor, Sarah hovering over them both.

"I don't believe it is life threatening, Jethro, but he needs X-rays as well."

"I don't want this on the books," Gibbs finally said. "If his father is as bad news as you tell me, I don't want him to have an in with the kid." From Nate's frown and brief nod, Gibbs knew that his father in law had given this some serious thought while they'd been resting.

"I may have an idea, Jethro. You just rest here."

The two men motioned the other doctor and Sarah into a huddle and Gibbs stood slowly, swaying. He made his way over to the couch Tony was sitting on, settling in beside him and turning his head very slowly to meet the boy's pained eyes.

"You doing okay?"

Tony nodded, working his lip between his teeth. "I heard what they said about you. You're real badly hurt and I'm screwing this all up by being here. Please be okay."

Tony's plea was almost tearful, reawakening every paternal instinct Gibbs had, not to mention a hell of a lot of fury for the man who had taken Tony's self confidence and replaced it with fear. Giovanni DiNozzo was gonna pay. Gibbs style.

"I'm gonna be fine," Gibbs assured, forcing his voice to stay mild. He damned well would be. He had an ass kicking to deliver soon. That dirtbag was never getting near Tony again. Nobody would ever put fear into that kid's eyes again.

"What did they say about your head?"

"They want to do some tests. Just to make sure I'm healing okay. I am, Tony. Just sometimes takes time and guys like us, we're not real patient."

"Yeah," Tony sighed and it was a world weary sound that Gibbs wouldn't have thought a teen could pull off. But, given how tough the road had been for the kid, that sigh carried a lot of extra weight, and Gibbs silently vowed to change that. Tony needed to be a kid. Adulthood was right around the corner; he deserved this time to just be a teenager for now.

There was a story there about how Tony'd had to grow up so quickly and Gibbs only had the bare bones of it. Maybe between him and Shannon, they could worm more information out of him. And maybe with a family like theirs, Tony could relax.

"Did they say anything about you?" Gibbs asked, pulling his mind back to the present.

"They want to take some tests, make sure I'm not bleeding inside and stuff. And they think my dad might find out. The…him, not you. I know he doesn't care, but if he thinks someone else does, he'll make trouble, Da-Jay."

"You're not a pawn in anyone's game. We'll figure it out." At least Nate and Sarah had deep pockets if this became a legal fight. "You told me before that he isn't your father. Do you mean biologically?"

"Yeah." Tony shifted and looked uncomfortable. "I snooped. I'm not supposed to know this, but he found out a couple of years ago that he can't have kids."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Louise, the maid. She was talking. She found papers from a doctor that said he can't…you know. And I dug around and found the papers and photocopied them. Just in case. They're in my backpack. Anyway, people talk. I don't look like him. He's really dark and tanned and I'm not. His eyes are black and mine are green and brown. He's really big and muscled and I'm not. I don't look like him at all. You saw him, you remember?"

"I remember," Gibbs said quietly.

"Look more like you," Tony said, a thread of hope in his voice.

"But I'm not…I never met your mom, Tony. This isn't…" As much as Gibbs knew Tony wanted that, there was no way he was going to give Tony false hope. There was no way he was Tony's biological father.

"Jay, I know. I was just saying that if people saw us…" He trailed off. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Gibbs rested his shoulder against the teen's, offering quiet support without saying any words. He wanted to slip an arm around Tony's shoulder, but he didn't want either of them dealing with the fallout.

"Think they're figuring out how to get you in for testing safely."

"Without letting my…_him_ know."

"Yeah. We could report it but…"

"No. No. You can't!" Tony pressed close, his breathing becoming harsh. He coughed a few times and Gibbs waved off the concern of the doctors.

"We won't, Tony. We're not gonna put you in any more danger. Think they're trying to work around that." Gibbs pulled in a deep breath. "That dirtbag is never gonna harm you again. You're my boy now."


	12. Chance Encounter Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Gibbs and Tony sat in silence as the doctors and Nate conversed. Sarah seemed ill at ease about it all and Gibbs had to squelch his guilt over bringing all of this to their home. He watched as Sarah moved around the room, tension obvious in the set of her shoulders. She was upset that this had been brought to her living room.

Even though Gibbs felt badly about her stress level, he didn't feel guilty. In reality, Gibbs hadn't done anything except befriend Tony. The set of circumstances had just happened, one thing after another, and now it was a part of his in-laws' life. But he wasn't changing any of it; he was going to be on Tony's six. Someone needed to be, and he really genuinely cared about the teenager. Tony was family now and Gibbs wished he knew how to make that clear to the adults in the room.

Nate nodded suddenly and one of the men went to the phone, calling someone. Gibbs watched in silence as Nate conversed quietly with Sarah and then came closer. "We have a friend, someone who enjoys a challenge. We're going to have him set everything up."

"Then what?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Then we get you both in for tests, Jethro. You and Tony get examined in as safe an atmosphere as we can engineer. Then we all come back here and let Sarah work her culinary magic on us."

Gibbs watched as Nate met his wife's eyes and they shared a little smile. It was an intimate moment that he wished he could have with Shannon right now. They'd been so bogged down in his injuries and reassuring Kelly for weeks now. Maybe this change would do his wife and daughter good. Someone new in the family to love and care for, a young man who could help out around the house, who could be a rock for Kelly and Shannon when Gibbs was on deployment.

Gibbs blinked a few times, realizing he was thinking about a future he had no right indulging in right now. Not yet. It wouldn't do him any good to have this hope if things weren't going to work out. He turned instead to Tony, wanting the young man to have as much input as possible in this decision.

"That okay with you, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't have to leave, do I? I can stay here with you?"

Nate met Gibbs' eyes and Gibbs tried to remain calm. His in-laws had their concerns and he understood them, but they had to remember that Tony was only a boy and abandoning him was _not_ an option. There was no way Gibbs was going to let him fend for himself. Gibbs knew that Nate and Sarah couldn't live with themselves if they forced Tony out and that was not going to happen.

It was simply _not_ going to happen.

"You _will_ stay with me," Gibbs said firmly, a clear challenge to Nate in his eyes. The older man gave Gibbs a penetrating look before nodding. Gibbs had won this battle. There was a softening in his father-in-law's expression and Gibbs hoped Nate was wavering. He was a man who nurtured as much as Sarah did, and Gibbs had a feeling Nate would come around before his wife would. Sarah and Shannon were the two most stubborn redheads Gibbs knew. This side of Kelly.

"Were you comfortable in the guestroom?" Nate asked quietly. Gibbs knew Nate would much rather have one of them on the couch and the other in the room, but that wasn't happening either. Tony needed security and support, not to be left to his own thoughts in a strange home.

"We'll be fine there," Gibbs replied. They were so exhausted that sharing the single room wouldn't be a problem.

"Together?" Nate asked and there was a thread of confusion and wariness in his voice.

"Together," Gibbs replied firmly.

"Jethro, are you…" Nate didn't seem to know what to say and Gibbs locked eyes with the older man, reading the question and the uncertainty in the older man's eyes.

"Positive, Nate. We'll be okay. If we're uncomfortable, one of us will hang out in Kelly's room."

"Arrangements will have to be made for tomorrow," Nate warned quietly. There was no getting around that. There was no other option but for Gibbs to share the bed with his wife.

Gibbs gave a very slight nod, wincing as agony tore through his skull. "You have the pull-out sofa in the den. Tony will be comfortable there after he settles in and it isn't noisy at all."

"That will work. We'll have a full house." It was clear Nate was putting on a cheery outlook, but it felt false.

"But not tonight?" Tony asked quickly, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Not tonight. You're safe with me," Gibbs assured.

"With all of us, Jethro," Nate added. "Ducky's the best at these sorts of things."

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked, unable to hide his skepticism.

"Just a nickname, Jethro. Ducky is a doctor who has worked all over the world. He's a bridge partner and is very discreet. And he loves the idea of intrigue. He'll find this quite an adventure."

"Nate, it's Tony's life and safety, not a damned adventure," Gibbs burst out.

"I didn't mean it like that, Son," Nate replied, squeezing Gibbs' shoulder gently. "If anything, it prepares him to be ready for anything. He's had a great deal of adventures and is used to thinking on his feet. That doesn't mean he'll take the situation any more lightly for his experiences. It means he is an even more valuable friend to us."

Nate nodded slightly, meeting Gibbs' gaze steadily. Nate was always his own stabilizing force and Gibbs allowed the older man's calmness and sense of control to leech into him. It wasn't easy, as much as Gibbs trusted Nate. Giving up control wasn't easy for him, even to someone he respected as much as Shannon's father. And now that Gibbs had Tony to look after, the stakes were even higher.

"Trust me, Jethro," Nate said quietly. "You both need help and you know it." His hand brushed gently over the back of Gibbs' head, cupping his neck gently. "You need the help, Son. We will make sure Tony stays safe."

"Do you promise?" Tony asked suddenly. Gibbs turned his head slowly to meet the younger man's eyes. Tony looked from Gibbs to Nate and Nate brought his free hand over, stroking through Tony's hair and then resting his hand gently on Tony's head. Gibbs was torn between wanting to growl possessively and relief rushing through him, natural protectiveness warring with the hope that Nate was accepting Tony as a member of the family.

"I promise, Tony. I don't understand this bond you have with Jethro, but there is no way I'll put you in danger, Son."

Gibbs flinched at the word and Tony stiffened for a second before he relaxed, turning to look at Gibbs, Nate's hands and comforting touch linking them. "Jay?" Tony asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Tony, he's family. He'll keep you safe. You have his vow, and you have my promise." Gibbs flicked a gaze over to Nate, encouraging him to reply with a look rather than a nod.

Nate knelt in front of Tony, removing his hand from Gibbs' neck with a gentle squeeze. He rested both hands on Tony's knees, looking up at the boy. "Tony…" he sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I want to know what you've been through, but that is over. You're safe here. Even though we don't understand, we'll never hurt you. You are as safe with me as you are with, Jethro. I will stay with you while Jethro is undergoing tests. You won't be alone."

Tony chewed on his lip before nodding, a barely there movement of the head.

"As far as anyone at the hospital is concerned, you're Tony Gibbs," Nate continued. "Jethro's son from a previous relationship. The police will not be involved unless or until you decide you want to speak with them."

"I don't I…I can't. My father…Jay?"

Gibbs tucked Tony gently under an arm. "You don't have to. I want the bastard to pay, but not if it puts you in danger, Tony." He looked at Nate, giving him a garetful look. Nate had gone far beyond what Gibbs would have expected of his father-in-law, and while he knew things wouldn't be necessarily smooth sailing from here on out, at least they had Tony on firmer ground.

"Thanks. I…I just want it to stop, Jay."

"What happens now, Nate?" Gibbs asked, his question drowned out by the doorbell. He watched as Nate strode into the front entryway and opened the door, the two doctors drifting over. Gibbs couldn't see the newcomer, but he registered a classy Scottish accent, mellowed by time in other countries.

After a few minutes, the group broke apart and a compact man in a polka dotted bow tie came over. "You're Nathaniel's Jethro, aren't you? And this must be your boy Tony. I'm Doctor Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. Now, shall we get you boys patched up?"


	13. Chance Encounter Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Gibbs looked at the doctor and then glanced over at Nate, wondering if this was a good idea. He had no doubts about Nate himself, but this doctor seemed like a caricature with his bow tie and smile and name. Ducky! As a serious doctor's name?

"I'm Jethro," he allowed. "And this is my son." He paused, trying the phrase out to a stranger. "This is my son Tony," he said in a firmer voice, meeting the doctor's eyes. Tony mumbled a greeting and that was enough for Gibbs for now.

Dr. Mallard took Gibbs' chin in his gentle hand, staring into his eyes. "Yes, of course. Let's get you both to the hospital, Jethro. Your eyes are quite dilated and I knew these gentlemen are quite concerned about you. Don't worry. Your _son_ is doing quite well. He'll be fine." The doctor leaned in close. "He'll be safe, Jethro. We all promise that."

Gibbs sighed and pulled Tony close, trying to reassure him with touch and not words. He wasn't a great guy with words anyway and even though Tony was injured, Gibbs could soothe him much better with a gentle touch. He had the feeling Tony hadn't been touched or hugged as much as any kid should. That was all going to change now that he was in Gibbs' life.

"Come on, Son," Gibbs urged gently and Tony shuffled along beside him, edging closer and closer. Gibbs didn't know how to soothe Tony and the frustration was starting to get to him.

As they reached the door, he looked down at Tony for a second. "Wait here," he said, pulling Nate's arm and stepping a few paces away. "He's scared to death, Nate. You stick with him. Promise me."

"I promise, Jethro," Nate said, meeting his eyes. "Sarah will stay with you." Gibbs started to open his mouth, ready to protest that he didn't need her, when Nate shook his head, drawing himself up even taller. "My house, my rules, Jethro. Sarah will stay with you, not because you need it, but because I do."

Gibbs sighed, conceding. "We'll do it your way then, Nate."

"Glad you saw it my way, Jethro." Gibbs watched as Nate spoke quietly to Tony and walked him out to a car, arm protectively around the boy's shoulders. Gibbs arched a brow to Sarah, wondering when the plan had changed and she'd decided to come along. She didn't say a word, just took his arm and he led her out, waiting as she locked the front door. The three doctors had brought two cars and Jethro, Tony, and his in-laws occupied the third.

"You're sure about this, Nate?" Gibbs said quietly as they pulled into the private parking area of a hospital. The stop and start traffic was murder on his stomach, but he was managing, even if barely right now. Tony was in the front side beside Nate and had curled into himself, not saying a word or moving more than he absolutely had to. It killed Gibbs to see the kid so defeatist.

"Jethro," Nate said with a sigh. "I made a vow, not only to you but to Tony. His father won't ever find out."

"He's not my father," Tony said quietly. "We can fight that if he tries to…you know, hurt me."

"We're not without resources, Tony," Nate promised. "Come on, let's get you looked at."

Gibbs followed as the doctors led the small procession into the hospital by way of an employee entrance. He endured the couple of hours of testing—including a CAT scan and MRI—without complaint, though his stomach threatened to rebel a few times. Sarah stood by him quietly, stroking his hand while they were in the waiting rooms and standing guard as he underwent the tests.

As soon as they were done, Ducky told Gibbs and Sarah that Nate and Tony would meet them in the car. He squeezed Gibbs' arm gently. "Nobody has any idea, Jethro. It has been a pleasure to meet you. The doctors will have detailed information about your tests in a few days and I know they'll contact you when they can. I do hope our paths will cross again some day."

"Is Tony okay?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I believe he will be, Jethro. Nate has all of the details and he'll be able to advise you there. Take very good care of him. From the little I've seen, he adores you. Rare to see in any father and teenaged son. Sarah, are we on for bridge next week?"

"We are, Ducky," she said squeezing his arm. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Best of luck to you and your son, Jethro. Both of you should make an early night of it."

"Thank you," Gibbs said. It was awkward not handing over his medical card to the doctor, but he knew that they'd all finessed it somehow and he appreciated the chance they were all taking.

Gibbs followed behind the doctor, negotiating corridors and elevators until they were outside. Tony was in the back seat this time. Gibbs slipped in beside him, squeezing his arm gently.

"How did it go?"

Tony sighed, sagging against Gibbs. "I got beat up. That was their diagnosis, Jay. But I'll live."

"More than that, Tony," Nate said, his voice gentle and patient. "Want the rundown?" He looked over at his wife. "I organized some carryout; Tony loves Italian and Sirio's will have our order waiting. Chicken Parmigana for you, Jethro, Chicken Marsala for Tony and Veal Scallopini for the two of us. Ducky's butcher owes him a favor or two and he'll have a spiral cut ham waiting for me to pick up tomorrow. We'll be ready for Easter. I can get that after I pick the girls up from the airport. They're on a morning flight, hope Shannon can get Kelly moving so early."

"Nate…Tony's injuries," Gibbs reminded, trying to be patient but failing miserably.

"Four fractured ribs, numerous healed breaks there." Gibbs sucked in a deep breath at the confirmation that this hadn't been the first beating. "Mild concussion. Liver and kidneys appear fine despite the bruising." Nate twisted around in the car. "Someone kicked him in the back, Jethro. Repeatedly."

Tony made a small noise and looked down.

"His teeth are okay, his orbital bone is intact despite the swelling. He's bruised all over, but his X rays check out and he'll be okay. And this will never happen again." Nate's voice was steel now and Gibbs found himself starting to nod before his head exploded in pain. He barely got the car door open before he was sick again, a hand on the back of his neck stroking it and his hair.

When Gibbs sat up finally, he realized that Tony had been soothing him. "Thanks," he whispered, wondering how the teen was so at ease comforting him.

"My mom," Tony said, answering the question Gibbs hadn't even asked. "When she was sick, I'd hold her hair out of her face."

Gibbs nodded, knowing he wanted more details. He wouldn't push for now, but some day Tony would tell him.

"Oh, Jethro," Nate said with a sigh. "We had no idea it was like this. You should never have flown."

"I'm managing," Gibbs insisted.

"Barely," Sarah retorted. Let's get you boys home. If you're up to eating, there's food, or if not, at least have some Saltines, Jethro. We'll work all the details out tomorrow when the family is all together." She met Tony's eyes. "And yes, young man, the family includes you. I expect you boys to look after each other this evening. Let us take care of all the details and know that you're safe in our home. Tony, can you do that?"

Gibbs didn't know what had come over Sarah, if Ducky had spoken to her, or maybe she'd just had time to think about everything, but for now she'd come around as well. It wasn't a victory; there wasn't a winner here. But Gibbs knew it would set Tony at ease and he desperately needed that now. He needed a home, and at least he knew he had a temporary one.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tony said quietly.

"How about Sarah for now? Maybe when we've gotten to know each other better, we can find a more suitable name." She paused and Gibbs could see turmoil in her eyes before she nodded. "Welcome to the family, Tony."


	14. Chance Encounter Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Gibbs managed to stay upright through dinner, though he was largely silent, his head swimming, even though he was managing to keep his food down. Nate and Sarah worked together to try to get Tony out of his shell, with varying degrees of success. Tony was open to talking about school subjects and sports, but when the subject turned to home or family, he immediately clammed up, moving closer to Gibbs.

From what Gibbs absorbed, Tony was a good student, but he acted up because he was bored. At least that had been the initial reason for his antics. Now it was peer pressure that drove him and he was astute enough to admit it. He didn't mind the punishments in theory, understanding that he deserved them.

Gibbs could sense that there was a lot behind why Tony acted the way he did, and most, if not all of those reasons started at home. Tony wasn't interested—or able—to discuss his mother yet, and what Gibbs knew of his father wasn't much at all. He needed information, but that could wait. For the moment, Tony's overall comfort had to be his top priority.

Now that Nate and Sarah had relaxed and welcomed him into their home. Tony was responding very warmly to them, still nervous and skittish, but absorbing every morsel of attention they threw his way. And Tony was most definitely the center of their conversation.

"Given the choice, would you play football or baseball?" Nate asked over his veal. Now that Tony was more relaxed, Gibbs was pleased to see him eating gingerly but with purpose. His plat was nearly clean.

"Football. I like it and basketball the best." Gibbs noticed that when Tony became enthusiastic, his eyes sparkled, the green becoming deeper.

"What position?"

"Running back. I'd like to be quarterback, but I'm too impulsive, I think. I have a good mind for it, but not the discipline." He tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "I'm not patient, Nate."

"You'll grow into that," Nate promised. "Did you know Jethro was a three sports star in high school? His football team went to the state championship twice in his high school years, didn't it, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. High school was only his path to the Corps, nothing more than that.

"Who was the quarterback you played against that first year, Jethro?" Gibbs had known this would come up; it was one of Nate's favorite stories to trot out.

"Joe Montana," Gibbs muttered.

Tony's eyes lit up then. "So, so cool! Did you play basketball and baseball too?"

"Shortstop, and point guard," Gibbs shot back.

"Awesome! I was first baseman, but I'm not great at baseball. Too slow for me. I'm a guard on my basketball team too…" Tony trailed off, staring at his plate of half eaten food. "I guess that's all over, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, signaling Gibbs that he had the conversation well in hand.

"Well, I won't be back at my school, will I?" Tony asked, hands starting to drum a rhythm on the table. Gibbs' hands twitched to still Tony's fingers, but he didn't take that step. Not yet, not with everything so new between them. He had no idea how Tony might react to even faint discipline.

"I'll have to start over somewhere else. All new stuff…and…" Tony's breath started hitching and he reached for his backpack, holding it close and hunching his body over it. "New clothes, new people, new…everything. And I…"

"You what?" Sarah asked, rising from her seat and coming over to stroke Tony's hair.

"My mom…" Tony said, pressing his face against her arm.

"Where is she, honey?" Sarah asked, her voice gentle. Nate rose as well, pulling a chair over for Sarah, who sat on the other side of Tony from Gibbs, pulling the boy into a gentle embrace. Gibbs started to edge closer until Nate shook his head. "Where is your mother, Tony?"

"D-dead," he whispered.

Gibbs had suspected as much and he looked at Nate, hoping the other man had some answers and insight. When Nate shook his head, Gibbs pressed his lips together. They needed more information, now.

"She was sick?" Sarah asked.

"How did you know? She..she..yeah."

"You mentioned holding her hair back when she was sick," Sarah explained, tenderly pushing a lock of Tony's hair off his face. "How long ago did you lose her?"

"Few years." It was clear that Tony didn't want to be more specific yet.

"Was that when things started to get bad?"

"He got a new wife right away…and she didn't want kids around. I was sent off to school."

"Oh, Tony," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "How awful for you. A new stepmother, a new school, your father moving on so quickly." Her eyes fixed on Jethro's then, and he sucked in a startled breath at the parallels between him and Tony. Losing mothers so young, fathers moving on quickly. But at least Gibbs had the comfort of his surroundings and the community of Stillwater, as stifling as it was. And Uncle L.J. Gibbs had a feeling Tony didn't have any of that structure.

Even with all the problems Gibbs had with Jackson, his father had never had an unkind word for him, nothing beyond righting teenaged wrongs and problems. His father had tried; Gibbs had been the one who had consistently put up walls. He swallowed hard, glancing at the phone, wondering if he should call Jackson…but what the hell would he say?

Having a teenager here—a boy to love and protect-was adjusting his perspective in ways Gibbs had never anticipated. He shook the thought out of his head for the moment, focusing once again on Tony's tentative voice as the teenager began speaking again.

"I left it behind. Everything." Tony's voice started to break on that word and Sarah held him a little more tightly. Tony took a breath, wincing as he did so, and swallowed a sip of water before he spoke again. "All my mom's stuff is in the attic. Pictures. I have what I could get, but there's lots I couldn't." Tony motioned to the bag he was cradling.

"Will you show me a picture of your mother?" Sarah asked gently.

Tony looked up then, meeting Jethro's eyes. "Can I Da—Jay?"

"I want to see," he told Tony, keeping his voice as gentle as Sarah's was. Tony unzipped the bag as Nate scooted closer as well, bringing his chair next to Jethro's and squeezing Jethro's arm. Gibbs watched as Tony filtered through the contents, pulling out a small photo album.

"My mom and me," he announced, his finger shaking as he pointed to a picture of a woman and a toddler. She was a beautiful blonde with those striking green eyes of Tony's, willowy and almost frail. While she was smiling, her body language seemed defeated.

"Can I?" Gibbs asked, wanting a closer look at the photo.

"Course you can, Dad." Gibbs was glad to see that nobody reacted to Tony calling him dad. It was clear that Tony needed that right now.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand when the teenager handed the photo album over. Gibbs showed Nate the photo, studying it carefully before handing it back to Tony, so that Sarah, who was on Tony's other side, could take a look as well.

"She's beautiful," Sarah said with a wistful smile. "And look at the way she's holding you, Tony. She loves you very much."

"I know," Tony said, his voice shaking. As clear as Tony's need for a father figure was, he also had a deep-seated need for a mother figure he could trust as well. Gibbs sure as hell hoped Shannon was up for that. If she rejected Tony, it could be disastrous.


	15. Chance Encounter Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Even though Kelly was an early bird, it was incredibly hard for Shannon to get her up and moving in the wee hours of the morning. They'd had a wonderful night with the girls, Kelly and Maddie even putting on a little play for them. Shannon had been sick twice more, but outside of Jane and Lynn giving her concerned looks, she'd been able to ignore the pregnancy and everything it represented.

Shannon was worried about Jethro, and as happy as she was about the pregnancy, she couldn't help wondering how it would impact their family. They'd nearly lost Jethro after yet another mysterious deployment had resulted in an injury. At least she could ask him about this one and he'd talk a little bit, to the extent that her husband would speak about that part of his life.

There had been times in their relationship where Jethro had come back from a deployment with fresh ridges of scar tissue on his body. And when she'd ask about them, his eyes would take on a haunted look that chilled her blood, the lines in his face deepening and making him look so much older and weathered. Even though the country wasn't at war, Shannon had no doubt that her husband had seen his share of combat situations.

It was so much easier in the early days. He'd been an MP, which wasn't the saftest Marine career, but he'd never been hurt beyond a bruise here and there. She hadn't even known what sniper training meant specifically. He was a good shooter, they were training him for that, weren't they?

Then the frequent deployments had started and her husband had become more withdrawn, more quiet. He was always scanning the horizon or points of entry and exit from buildings, he was always watchful and very aware of their surroundings, no matter how relaxed he seemed to be. Shannon knew her husband's moods and body language inside and out. And until he'd become a sniper, she'd known his thoughts as well.

Now there was a part of him that was walled off, a place that she could never touch. And she'd tried many times. When Jethro woke up sweating and shaking—and sometimes screaming—from his nightmares, she'd been there. The mumbled words she'd been able to decipher painted a picture of her husband's time away, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know more.

And if she did, there was no point in asking. Even if the missions weren't classified, she knew from the look in his eyes that he would never discuss it with her. The couple of times she'd pushed in the early days, he said it was just a job. He didn't expect her to discuss her students with him and she shouldn't expect him to discuss his job in detail. That had been before the nightmares and mysterious injuries. And before the "job" almost killed him.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Shannon nodded, realizing she'd been parked at the airport for a few minutes now. She'd roused Kelly at five thirty, packing a few changes of clothes and her favorite stuffed toys while Kelly splashed in the tub. Shannon had showered, dressed, and packed before waking her little girl up. She was used to working quickly and efficiently. And at least, her nausea was at bay for now. She'd been able to sleep a solid seven hours despite all that was on her mind.

Her efficiency had paid off. They had arrived at the airport an hour and a half before the flight. The shuttles had their own special terminal at National Airport, so there wasn't likely to be a huge crowd.

"Let's go, honey." Shannon came around to the trunk, hauling her wheeled carry-on bag out. That was her only luggage. She didn't need a lot of room for her casual clothes. They would only dress up for Easter itself and would be home in a few days. She'd even packed a few shirts, some underwear, and a spare pair of pants for Jethro. He wasn't thinking clearly these days and she had no idea what he'd brought along.

And the boy might need clothes. She remembered him; she'd been so surprised to see Jethro with a teenaged boy that she wasn't likely to forget. The naked longing in Jethro's eyes as the boy had trudged through the snow had stayed with her, and she had to work to squelch the jealousy she could feel rising up. He was a teenaged boy who needed a friend, a mentor, a big brother. He wasn't any competition for her children, either the one standing beside her or unborn one.

Shannon slipped Kelly's backpack on and secured it before getting organized herself.

"Mommy, will you carry me?"

"I can't, honey." Between her tote bag and the two roller bag carry-ons, she had her hands full. "Anyway, you're a big girl. Princesses aren't carried."

"Some are," Kelly said with a sly smile.

"Not Princess Kelly Gibbs," Shannon replied, kissing her daughter's nose. "Let's get inside and get you fed, Princess."

"Okay, Mommy!" Kelly held Shannon's forearm and Shannon sighed in relief. It wouldn't always be like this with Kelly, especially not with a new baby and possibly a teenager in their lives. She suddenly longed for one last moment to cherish with just her daughter and husband before it all changed.

Gibbs opened his eyes slowly, studying the play of shadows on the ceiling of the bedroom. It was late, at least ten hundred by the position of the sun. He'd been sleeping for ages and longer than he had in a while.

He lifted his head slowly, looking around the room and resting his hand on the rumpled but cool side of the bed. Tony must have gotten up a while ago, Gibbs realized.

After dinner, Tony had been exhausted but unwilling to go to sleep yet. Gibbs understood that feeling all too well. Nate had brought Tony up into the attic—a space Nate had converted to a library—for a book. Tony had selected _The Three Musketeers_, settling down in the living room to read it. Gibbs was impressed that Tony hadn't chosen a thinner book, or one of the more modern books Nate devoured.

Gibbs hadn't been up to doing much more than lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Nate had settled in to read a medical journal and Sarah had decided to work on her needlepoint. It had been relaxing and peaceful, feeling comfortable in a way it shouldn't have.

By twenty-two hundred, both man and teen had been so exhausted they'd gone to bed. Together. Tony had indicated non-verbally that he needed the comfort and closeness and Sarah and Nate hadn't argued. Things would change when the girls arrived, but last night Nate and Sarah had seemed to understand Tony's insecurity and need to be with someone who he trusted implicitly.

Gibbs was tempted to search for Tony, but he forced himself to be patient. Nate had said that Shan and Kelly would be on the eight a.m. shuttle, which meant they'd be here any time now. He really needed to shower and make himself presentable before going on a search for Tony. His in-laws would make sure that Tony didn't get into any trouble and with Shan and Kel on the way here, Gibbs had to keep them in mind. He couldn't react so strongly to Tony in their presence or Kelly would have her back up and the Princess Brat would come out to play.

Gibbs sat up and swung his legs around in one motion, gulping back the nausea. He seemed a little better today, which could probably be credited to nearly twelve hours of sleep. He stood, taking a few steps toward his bag and bending slowly from the knees. He'd learned early on that bending over things was a bad idea for his equilibrium.

Extracting a shirt, undershirt, pair of pants, and clean pair of boxers, Gibbs stood again, moving in slow precise motions as he made his way to the bathroom. The room was steamy and his shaving kit gaped open. At some point last night, he'd told Tony he could use anything from it. Seemed Tony had taken the important things—pictures, his birth certificate, some medical records—leaving most of the practical items at home.

Gibbs turned the shower on, grabbing his razor and shaving cream and setting out a towel for himself. The inlaid marble floor was cold against his feet and even the bath mat couldn't completely chase the chill away. He showered fairly quickly, giving most of his time to washing his hair in gentle motions. The last thing he wanted was to overdo it and pass out in the shower like he had last week. At least he'd been home alone at the time and Shannon and Kelly had no idea.

Gibbs considered it a victory that he was able to wash his hair—and shower—without throwing up. Shaving and dressing were easy by comparison, but when he was done, he had to grip the counter and steady himself for a few moments.

"Are you okay, Jethro?" He flinched at the sound of the voice, but avoided snapping his head up. Sarah was outside the door, no threat there. Gibbs pushed off the counter and opened the door, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, just showered. Where is he?"

"Downstairs. He's fine, Jethro. And Nate has gone to get Shannon and Kelly from Laguardia. Why don't you come downstairs and have some toast and coffee before the girls arrive."

"He's okay?" Gibbs asked. Even knowing that Sarah said Tony was all right, he needed more verbal confirmation himself.

"He looks awful…the bruises." She pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "But he's talking a bit and even offered to help me with the gardening later, if you and Nate say that he's up to it." She pulled Gibbs into a hug. "He's going to be just fine. You both are."

Gibbs slipped on socks and shoes before venturing downstairs. Tony was sitting at the table, deeply engrossed in the book. He looked up expectantly and scrambled to his feet when Gibbs came in.

"Da-Jay!" His ears reddened as he realized what he'd almost said. "Gotta stop that," he remarked, reminding himself and giving Gibbs a sheepish smile.

"Sleep okay?" Gibbs asked, pulling Tony into a gentle hug. He pulled back, brushing a thumb gently over a bruised cheekbone.

"Yeah. Felt safe with you there."

"I'm always here, remember?"

Tony gave him a shy smile, ducking his head and nodding. "Yeah."

"You like the book?"

"Yeah! Did you ever see the movie? It had Lana Turner and Gene Kelly and June Allyson and Vincent Price. It was amazing!"

"Never saw it," Gibbs said, amused by Tony's enthusiasm. When the teen was excited, his eyes took on a glow. He had to find out what else gave Tony that spark. It was nice to see and made the teen seem a lot younger.

Gibbs reached for the steaming hot coffee Sarah handed him and took a sip, then bit into a piece of toast.

"Oh. Think we can sometime? Movies are my thing, Jay."

Gibbs wasn't much of a fan of movies or TV, but it was clear that this was important to Tony. "We'll do it. We'll watch some movies together soon."

"You promise?" Tony asked softly, settling back into his chair.

"I promise. If it's important to you, it's important to me too."

"Thanks," Tony whispered, eyes suddenly glassy with the sheen of tears. Gibbs wanted to investigate that more, but before he could, the front door opened.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?"

"Kitchen, Kel!" he called back, stifling a sigh when the light went right out of Tony's eyes.

"Daddy, the plane was great! They gave me wings just for me and I got a coloring book, and…" She skidded to a stop, frowning at Tony. "Who is he? Make that icky boy go away!"


	16. Chance Encounter Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Gibbs blinked a few times when Kelly made her comment, the echo of her voice ringing through the room. For a split second in time, Gibbs was torn between his daughter and Tony. Even though a little bit of shame and disgust ran through him, he told himself that this would be the way things would be. This was the new future, two children, two sets of needs. Sometimes those needs would clash, and the sooner he made peace with it, the better.

He squeezed Tony's shoulder reassuringly as he went to his feet, more gracefully than he would have thought his head would have allowed. "C'mere, Princess."

"Make the boy go away! He doesn't belong." Kelly's lip was jutting out in a pout, her eyes tired and reddened.

"Kelly," Gibbs said, his tone low and firm. "You don't talk to people that way. You can be polite or you can go to your room here." Gibbs was aware that Shannon and Nate had come in, but he kept most of his attention on Kelly, the rest trying to get a read on Tony's body language, even though he couldn't see the boy more than peripherally.

Kelly narrowed her eyes and gave her father a mutinous look before turning to Tony, staring at him. Hostility was in every jerky motion his younger redhead made, her head swiveling, lips thinning. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What is he doing here, Daddy?"

"Kelly," Gibbs warned.

"Yessss?" she replied, dragging the word out, the most innocent look she could manage on her impish little face.

"You are going to say hello to Tony. You are going to welcome him." He'd rarely sounded as stern with his little girl as he was now and she knew he meant business, her eyes widening and lower lip starting to tremble. His first instinct was to pull her into an embrace and soothe her hurts away, but he had to hang tough; he couldn't cave right now. It wouldn't do any of them any good.

"Kelly," Gibbs said, gentling his voice.

"Hi, Tony," she said, her own tone subdued.

Gibbs turned his head slowly, trying to keep his stomach steady. The ball was in Tony's court now and Gibbs had to hope that he knew enough about young children to understand that this was a byproduct of a very early morning and nothing beyond that. This wasn't personal, not yet.

"Hi," Tony said casually. His voice was a counterpoint to his stiff shoulders and eyes that were darting around nervously. "You got wings? That is wicked neat. I never got wings."

"That's cause you're an icky boy," Kelly said, nodding knowingly. "Icky boys don't get wings from the pilots."

"Why not?" Tony asked, and Gibbs sensed that he was fighting a smile.

"Because you're icky. And you're a boy." Kelly replied, rolling her eyes. Gibbs let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding; the entire room seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

When Kelly skipped off to hug her grandmother, Gibbs arched a brow, waiting for Tony's signal that he was all right. They seemed to already be reading each other well, Gibbs realized. That was something he couldn't take for granted; even the guys he'd served with hadn't had this ease in their interactions. It felt…right. It felt like family.

"Jethro." Shannon's low voice held myriad emotions—curiosity, concern, worry, and the lingering hint of jealousy. There was something underlying it all, some tone that he'd never heard before—or if so, not for many years. It was uncertain, maybe even a little scared.

"You okay?" he asked, opening his arms. His redhead looked just as tired as their daughter he realized. Even though Kelly wasn't usually too difficult a traveling companion, it wasn't an ideal situation. The speed of the trip meant that Kelly'd had to go with the flow and their headstrong child wasn't always the best at doing that.

"Been better," Shannon admitted with a small peal of laughter. "Can we talk for a second?" Her arms wound around him, her body fitting against his effortlessly. They were so damned perfect together—always had been, always would be.

"Sure," he said, tightening his own arms around her and squeezing gently. "You remember Tony, don't you? From Christmas."

"Of course I do." Shannon kissed Gibbs' nose and then broke away, walking closer to Tony. He extended a hand automatically as he rose, chin lifted, head back, his gaze steady, expression resolute.

This couldn't work if Shannon wasn't completely on board; Gibbs knew that and he was aware that Tony knew just how high the stakes were as well. But Tony wasn't backing down an inch. Those brilliant green eyes fixing on Shannon's. Tony stood military tall—proud. Whatever had happened to Tony—and Gibbs knew that he only had the barest of basics—the boy still had his pride. It wasn't arrogant or cocky, just a sureness of bearing, a confidence that astounded Gibbs in a boy Tony's age.

"Ma'am," he said, his voice shaking, his hand clenching into a fist, relaxing, clenching into a fist again. The air was sucked out of the room, Kelly and Sarah turning to watch, Nate coming up behind Gibbs and standing so close that he was warmed by the other man's body heat.

"Tony," Shannon said, her voice shaking. "Oh….Oh, Tony." She brought a very gentle hand up to brush over a bruised cheek, a swollen eye.

"Ma'am?" Tony's eyes were rapidly filling with tears, his lips trembling. His arm fell it to his side, where he clenched at the jean material at his thigh.

"Oh, Tony…" She turned, looking at Gibbs and he was shocked to see silent tears staining her cheeks. "Do you know who did this, Jethro?" Gibbs stiffened at the barely banked fury in her voice, a direct counterpoint to the gentle one she'd just used with Tony.

"Yeah," Gibbs finally said, cataloguing his wife's body language, every tell and motion he was used to seeing from her expressed in a completely new and different way, a way that rocked him right off his foundation. He was used to fire from his redhead, passionate emotions driving her even in the best of times. But he'd never heard this cold fury from her before.

"Good. You take him down. Do you hear me? You find that person and you take him down, Jethro."

"Got that covered, Shannon," Gibbs assured. He didn't want to have this conversation with Kelly in the room. Fortunately, Sarah had his daughter by the hand and was leading her upstairs. Gibbs only caught a glimpse of his daughter's face, which was a little confused, before she was gone.

As soon as he heard Kelly's footfalls on the stairs, Gibbs moved in, wrapping his arms around Shannon, absorbing the small trembles shaking her body. "Calm down, Shannon."

"How old are you, Tony?" she asked in that same firm voice.

"Fifteen," Tony said quietly, breaking her gaze and staring at the ground. His posture went from hopeful to defeated in the span of a second and Gibbs had to squelch the urge to comfort him. He had to let this play out with minimal interference, he realized, and released Shannon, stepping back only one pace.

"Your mom and dad couldn't help you? Was that why you called Jethro?"

"Yeah," Tony whispered, eyes locked on his feet now, shoulders rounded.

"His mother passed away, Shannon. Few years back. His father…" Gibbs bit off the last words; he didn't want to put Tony through this, not with Shannon right here.

"His father what, Jethro?" she asked, her voice softening. She looked from him to Tony and then back again.

"Caused this," Gibbs finished in barely a whisper. "He has nowhere to go, Shan. Nobody he can trust beside us."

"Oh God," she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth. "His _father_. How could he? Oh…" Her hand hovered over Tony's hair for a minute and then she closed the distance between them, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's okay, honey. It's okay. You're not alone."


End file.
